Quand Dumbledore ment au Potter
by Morgana Serpentard
Summary: ....le retour de flammes fait mal, très mal. Animagus, nouveaux pouvoirs,..Dumby va apprendre à ses dépends que c'est dangereux de manipuler les jumeaux Potter. Entre Romance, Mystère et Complots, Poudlard va souffrir cette 5ème année d'études.
1. Prologue

Coucou, bonjour tout le monde !! Oui, oui vous ne rêvez pas on a bien écris une fic dont voici le prologue !!! Non, je ne suis pas folle c'est bien "on" cette fic est écrite à 4 mains : Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw et moi !!

**Disclamer :** Et oui, rien ne nous appartiens. A part l'histoire que vous aller lire et Ariane ou Lia suivant où vous êtes dans les chapitres !! (vous aller comprendre)

**Auteurs :** Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw alias RCR alias Cassie et Morgana Serpentard (moi) alias MS alias Morgane ou Morgana.

**Rating : _M_** pour ceux qui n'aurais pas compris ça veut dire que les enfants et les nonnes n'ont RIEN à faire ici !!!! Au mieux il y aura des lemons écris par notre très cher Dragonha (si elle accepte), au pire il n'y aura que des insinuations assez...... bon on va dire osé pour ne pas choquer les âmes innocentes qui lisent encore ceci (d'ailleurs que faites vous ici, vous ????? Déguerpissez !!!!)

**Attention : **Ceci est une fic ayant des couples homosexuels !!!! Donc homophobes aller voir dans la Meuse si nous y sommes et tant que vous y êtes avec une pierre !!! Bon non, là, je suis méchante mais vous voyez là en-haut la petite croix marqué "fermer" ben cliquer dessus !! Normalement il y aura des lemons !! Donc âmes sensibles passer votre chemin !! L'explication sur ce qui s'est passer le 31 octobre 1981 peut choquer certains, jeunes, lecteurs. D'ailleurs ils n'ont rien à faire ici !!! Cela peut sembler un petit peu sombre !!! Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas l'horreur et les scènes de tortures bien détailler ne vous inquiéter pas. Moi non plus je n'aime pas cela donc il n'y en a pas !! ^_^

**Annonce :** Les commentaires (note de l'auteur : ndla) seront marqués ndla"ms" pour moi, Morgana Serpentard et ndla"rcr" pour Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw qu'on va marqué Cassie pour plus de faciliter. Les réponses au reviews **SIGNÉES** se trouveront dans votre boite message. Et enfin, cette fic se trouvera, aussi, sur le profile de Cassie (Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw) donc si jamais nous voyons une review disant j'ai vu la même fic mais sur le profil de RCR c'est normal !!! L'histoire commence juste **APRÈS** la renaissance de Voldemort donc L'ÉTÉ ENTRE 4 ET 5ÈME.

Cassie et Morgana vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

- parole

~ pensées ~

& télépathie &

ss fourchelang ss

_flash back

* * *

_

Prologue : Me croiriez-vous si je vous disais que.....

Nous sommes le 31 octobre 1980. En cette nuit des morts un évènement heureux ravit ces parents . En cette nuit des morts ils sont venus au monde. Ils, c'est les jumeaux, les jumeaux Potter. Lily et James sortent de St Mangouste avec dans leurs bras deux adorables bébés : Lia et Kieran Potter. Nés respectivement à 23h50 et 00h00.

*****Un an plus tard*****

Un homme vêtu de noir s'approche d'une maison. Un rayon de lune éclaire son visage....effrayant, un visage taillé dans la pierre, un visage.....de mort. Un lueur brille dans ses yeux, animal, affamée, une soif de sang et de mort se reflète dans ses puits ouverts sur les ténèbres les plus noirs. ( ndla"ms": trop sympa !!!! ndla "rcr": oui, t'as raison, c'est trop réjouissant…)

Il s'approche, s'approche. Plus ils s'approche plus l'ambiance de cette nuit du 31 octobre 1981 se fait lugubre et sombre. Mortelle même.

Par la fenêtre, on voit deux bébés entourés par un couple. Deux gâteaux sont posés sur la table avec le chiffre "1" par-dessus.

L'homme, non, l'abomination qui rôde dehors éclaire sont visage d'un rictus malsain. Sa main s'abat sur la poignée de la porte et avec une force surhumaine la pousse. Elle se fracasse par terre. Les parents se retourne et leurs visages se peignent d'horreur et de haine pure en voyant la chose qui vient déranger cette soirée d'anniversaire.

- Cours, Lily, cours !!! Hurle l'homme. Sauve-les !!

Lily prend ses enfant et monte l'escalier, arrivée en haut elle se retourne regarde son mari et murmure :

-"Je t'aime James, à tout de suite."

Finalement, elle s'arrache à la contemplation morbide du duel de mort qui se déroule en bas et arrive dans la chambre des jumeaux.

En bas, le duel a commencé. Mortel. La chose rigole en lançant des sorts plus vicieux les uns que les autres. James évite mais malgré tout sa puissance il sait, il sait que ce soir sera son dernier soir. Il mourra aujourd'hui et de la main de ce.....truc. Il espère que sa femme aura le temps d'envoyé le signal au seigneur.

En haut, la femme dépose ses enfants dans le même lit et se précipite à la cheminée, elle touche les gravures dans un ordre précis connu de seulement quelques personnes. Les yeux d'un des serpents s'illumine d'un éclat émeraude et.....incline la tête. Lily soupire de soulagement.

-Il est prévenu. Souffle-t-elle.

En bas, le duel se termine. La chose bondit sur James et lui déchire la gorge. Il tombe au sol, mort. L'horreur ricane et se dirige vers l'étage avec un rictus de satisfaction devant les actes abominables qu'il vient de commettre et va perpétrer. (ndla"ms": vraiment charmant ce type !! Il y a pas à dire !! ndla "rcr": non, tu crois ?! ndla"ms": Nan, je suis sûr !!)

Lily entend les pas lourds et annonciateurs de mort résonner dans les escaliers. Elle a peur. La porte explose et une silhouette se dessine dans le chambranle détruit.

Avada Kedavra, un lueur verte et la mort prend possession du corps de Lily. Les jumeaux ont les yeux écarquillés en voyant leur mère tomber au sol en les protégeant. Le meurtrier dirige la baguette rouge sang vers les jumeaux et réitère le sort de mort.

Il touche les jumeaux et.....est renvoyé vers son déclencheur. Quand soudain, une forme enveloppée dans une cape noir apparaît entre la chose et les jumeaux. Elle est frappée par le sort et réduite en poussière. Le meurtrier reste les bras ballants ne comprenant pas se qu'il s'est passé. (ndla"ms": Ben merde alors !! Ça n'a pas marcher !! ndla"rcr": c'est vachement con pour la personne qui venait aider…)

Dumbledore arrive dans la chambre survole des yeux le corps de Lily, la cape par terre, sa création et les jumeaux vivants. Vivants ????? (ndla"ms": oui vivant. Tu sais c'est quand on est pas mort !! ndla"rcr": dis Morgana si tu les laissait lire en paix ?? ndla"ms": dit Cassie si tu me laissais commenter en paix !!) C'est à se moment là qu'il voit les deux moitiés de lune sur le front des jumeaux.

En 2 secondes Dumbledore se retourne renvoie sa création à néant (ndla"ms": qu'elle n'aurais jamais dû quitter en passant ndla"rcr": là je suis totalement d'accord !!) et s'approche des jumeaux.

-La lune. pense-t-il. Ainsi les prophéties sont vraies. Que faire ??? Je sais !!! Je suis le meilleur !! (ndla"ms": bien sûr Dumby et modeste aussi ndla"rcr": mais tu sais bien l'acide de ses citron lui a ramollit le cerveau…)

Il change la cicatrice de Harry en éclair et prend Ariane pour la déposée dans un orphelinat sordide.

*****Quelques instant plus tard*****

-Je suis quand même le meilleur !! Se dit Dumby. Redresser une situation catastrophique, en quelques minutes, à son avantage !!(ndla"ms": bien sûr !!!! Mais compte pas trop là dessus nda"rcr": tu crois tout de même pas qu'on va te laisser t'en sortir !!!!)

à suivre......

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini !! Qu'est-ce que vous en penser ??? Au prochain chapitre !!!


	2. La curiosité n'est pas toujours un

Kikou, c'est nous, et voilà le premier chapitre de cette fic

Kikou, c'est nous, et voilà le premier chapitre de cette fic. Ne vous emballer pas trop vite, non, on ne postera PAS tout les jours mais voyez-vous aujourd'hui c'est un jour spécial !! On "fête" le retour de Cassie sur FF. Si vous avez lu l'annonce avant le prologue (que vous êtes censé avoir lu) eh bien vous seriez que Cassie était privé de FF et maintenant, elle peut y retourné !! Magnifique, non ?? Bon je laisse Cassie dire un tit mot.

Je remercie Morgana pour m'avoir remplacé, et je dis un grand YOUPIE de pouvoir revenir.

**Disclamer :** Et oui, rien ne nous appartiens. A part l'histoire que vous aller lire et Ariane ou Lia suivant où vous êtes dans les chapitres !! (vous aller comprendre)

**Auteurs :** Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw alias RCR alias Cassie et Morgana Serpentard (moi) alias MS alias Morgane ou Morgana.

**Rating : _M_** pour ceux qui n'aurais pas compris ça veut dire que les enfants et les nonnes n'ont RIEN à faire ici !!!! On a reçu une réponse positive de la part de Dragonha, donc il y aura des lemons !!!! Fic INTERDITE au enfant et au nonnes !!!! Âmes sensibles passer votre chemin !!

Attention

Ceci est une fic ayant des couples homosexuels !!!! Donc homophobes aller voir dans la Meuse si nous y sommes et tant que vous y êtes avec une pierre !!! Bon non, là, je suis méchante mais vous voyez là en-haut la petite croix marqué "fermer" ben cliquer dessus !! Il y aura des lemons !! Donc âmes sensibles passer votre chemin !! L'explication sur ce qui s'est passer le 31 octobre 1981 peut choquer certains, jeunes, lecteurs. D'ailleurs ils n'ont rien à faire ici !!! Cela peut sembler un petit peu sombre !!! Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas l'horreur et les scènes de tortures bien détailler, ne vous inquiéter pas. (ndla"ms": J'aime pas ça donc....^_^)

Annonce

Les commentaires (note de l'auteur : ndla) seront marqués ndla"ms" pour moi, Morgana Serpentard et ndla"rcr" pour Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw qu'on va marqué Cassie pour plus de faciliter. Les réponses au reviews SIGNÉES se trouveront dans votre boite message. Et enfin, cette fic se trouvera, aussi, sur le profile de Cassie (Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw) donc si jamais nous voyons une review disant j'ai vu la même fic mais sur le profil de RCR c'est normal !!! L'histoire commence juste APRÈS la renaissance de Voldemort donc L'ÉTÉ ENTRE 4 ET 5ÈME.

Nous remercions Dragonha pour nous avoir écrit une review, mis notre fic en "story alerte et favorite" ainsi que pour écrire les lemons à venir. Tite Lena pour l'avoir mis en "story alerte" et nushan ynis pour la même chose. Un re grand merci à Dragonha pour avoir été la première à reviewé !!

Je dis un tout grand merci à Dragonha et dis pour tout les autres qu'ils peuvent faire un tour sur son profil car ses fics sont géniales…

Maintenant place à la fic !!

* * *

_**Important :**_ **Si vous mettez une review pour la fic qui est sur mon profile (Morgana) il n'y a QUE moi qui recevrai cette review, même chose pour Cassie. Donc vous recevrez une réponse soit de moi soit de Cassie mais sachez qu'on se passe les reviews pour pouvoir remercier tout le monde !!!

* * *

**

- parole

~ pensée ~

& télépathie &

ss fourchelang ss

_flash back

* * *

_

Chapitre 1 : La curiosité n'est pas toujours un vilain défaut

Harry réfléchissait dans sa chambre au 4 Privet Drive. Il repensait à la conversation qu'il avait surpris. La trahison de Dumbledore, son mentor, qui se révélait être un salaud de première !!! Et Ron et Ginny !!!

~Moi qui croyais qu'il avait compris depuis la première tache. Se dit Harry.~

**Flash back**

_Harry déambulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il repensait au évènement du cimetière. Il arriva tout près d'une salle désaffectée de l'aile est, au septième étage. Des paroles s'en échappaient, il reconnut les voix de Ron et de Ginny. En passant devant la pièce il entendit son nom retentir. Curieux, Harry se cacha dans un renfoncement où il pouvait tout entendre._

_- Une vrai calamité celui-là, disait la voix de Ron. Toujours à chialé sur son sort !!_ (ndla"ms": c'est sûr que toi tu ne le fait jamais !! ndla "rcr": tu continue comme ça et je te promet que tu ne te reconnaîtras plus !!)

_- C'est bien vrai. répondit celle de Ginny. Mais je me demande ce que nous veux Dumbledore ?? Après tout, on sait bien qu'il faut surveillé bébé Potter !!_

_- Oui mais peut être..... la voix de Ron se fit espérante. Qu'il veut nous dire le pourquoi de cette manipulation ?! C'est vrai qu'il veut son pognon mais le tuer dans un accident c'est plus simple, non ??_

_- Non, c'est pas aussi simple et puis il y a autre chose j'en suis sûr !!_

_- Mais quoi ??_

_- Ron, soupire Ginny. Il suffit d'aller au rendez-vous de Dumbledore, il nous dira tout._

_- D'accord, d'accord. Qu'est-ce que disais le message déjà ??_

_" Rendez-vous dans mon bureau à 20h ce soir. J'ai des choses à vous dire._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS : J'adore les carambars. "_

_- OK, 19h40 devant la grosse dame ?? demanda Ron. Il nous faudra bien 20 minutes pour aller à son bureau. _

_- D'accord. Tu trouvera un moyen de t'échapper de l'entourage de Potter ???_

_Harry n'en n'écouta pas plus. Sonné, il marcha sans but dans le châteaux._

_~Alors comme ça je ne suis qu'une calamité !! pensa-t-il. Je vais aller au rendez-vous. 19h30. Juste le temps d'aller chercher ma cape.~_

_*****Une demie-heure plus tard*****_

_Harry était caché dans un coin sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Ron et Ginny s'installaient devant Dumbledore._

_- Ah mes chères élèves. dit-il. J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire. Mais avant tout ne m'interrompez pas._

_Il attendit qu'ils acquiescent, puis repris :_

_- C'était il y a bientôt quinze ans. Le 31 octobre 1980 pour être précis. Ce jour-là, les jumeaux Potter sont nés. Hé oui, Harry a une soeur jumelle. Ariane Lily Potter et Harry James Potter. En même temps, j'ai reçu une lettre des.....démons. Elle disait ceci :_

_Lorsque mourra le dixième mois, ta fin naîtra._

_Nés de parents non-humains, ils t'apporteront la mort._

_Liés à tes pires ennemis, ensemble, ils annihileront le mal sur Terre._

_Ils seront l'épée sur laquelle ta vie prendra fin._

_Fais attention aux nés de la mort car ils te détruiront._

_Cette prophétie a été faite par une voyante démone le 31 octobre 1980 entre 23h50 et 00h00. Le moment pile ou sont nés les jumeaux. Elle me concerne. Et elle me fait pensé à une autre prophétie faite par Cassandra La Voyante. Personne ne sait son nom de famille tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'elle a vécu à l'époque des Fondateurs et que c'est une brillante voyante. Celle-là disait :_

_Dans un millénaire,_

_Les jumeaux nés le jour des morts,_

_Décideront d'influencer un camps._

_La Lune sera leur signe._

_Les apparences n'aident pas._

_Ils seront les plus puissants._

_Ils auront chacun un compagnon_

_Qui les complèteront pour la fin._

_Les Ténèbres ne sont pas toujours noires._

_Elle fut faite le 31 octobre de l'an 980, entre 23h50 et 00h00. Maintenant je sais que c'est entre les jumeaux Potter et moi. Mais je ne les laisserais pas faire !!! (ndla"ms": c'est beau les rêves Dumby mais il faut se réveillé mon vieux !! ndla"rcr": allons laisse lui ses rêves ça fera encore plus mal quand ils se briseront…) Et puis, le gosse sera utile pour tuer Tom._

_Un an plus tard, j'ai envoyé une créature réveillée par de la Magie Sombre pour tuer les Potter. Malheureusement ces satanés gosses ont renvoyés le sort de mort. Et cette idiot de Riddle se l'ai pris car il avait transplané au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment._

_Après j'ai renvoyé la créature, transformer la cicatrice de Harry en éclair pour éviter que quelqu'un qui connaissait la prophétie fasse le rapprochement et déposé Ariane dans un orphelinat._

_Harry chez ces monstres de Dursley ne risquait pas de développé un caractère trop rebelle et Ariane, malheureusement, fut adoptée et j'ai perdu sa trace. "_

_- Voilà, vous savez tout. J'attend de toi Ron, que tu reste très proche de Harry et que tu me rapporte moindre de ses mouvements ou pensées,...etc. Tu peux faire cela ??_

_- Bien sûr ! dit Ron. Je ne laisserais pas ce sale petit merdeux vous tuer et en plus garder tout son argent et sa célébrité !!! _

_- Bien ! Et toi Ginny, je veux que tu......séduise Harry. Je veux que les moments où il n'est pas avec Ron, il soit avec toi. De plus se sera utile plus tard pour récupérer sa fortune après soit l'avoir tuer soit l'avoir enfermer à Azkaban pour haute trahison.(ndla"ms": c'est trop sympa !!)_

_- Bien sûr Professeur. Fit-elle avec un rictus sadique.( ndla"rcr" : la putain de salope !!) Mais si je comprend bien Voldemort ne voulait pas tuer Potter ?? Alors pour la 1ère année ?? La 2ème et 4ème ?? Et pour Black et Lupin ??? N'était-il pas au courant ??_

_-Je t'en prie appelle moi Albus. Et oui, ces questions sont justifiées. Alors pour la 1ère, je ne sais pas. _

_Pour la 2ème c'était un golem chargé de ramener les jumeaux en sécurité. Quand Lucius s'en débarrassa, il ignorait son rôle. Moi, je l'ai découvert et transformer ses ordres pour qu'il tue Potter. J'ai lui ai aussi ordonné de pétrifier quelques élèves en prenant possession de quelqu'un pour libérer le basilic. Je suis désolé que c'est tombé sur toi._

_Pour la 4ème, c'est une mise en scène que j'ai dû faire en dernière minute. En réalité, il est revenu début Juin donc pour encré dans la tête de Potter qu'il doit être contre Tom, j'ai fait cela à l'aide de quelques amis fidèles et du polynectar. Et aussi Pettigrow qui a effectivement trahis les Potter mais pour mon compte. _

_Et enfin Black et Lupin je les fais tenir correctement en menaçant de transformer Lupin en loup-garous pour toujours. Bien sûr il y a toujours un_ _risque mais de un ils ne savent pas pour les prophéties ni se qui s'est réellement passé ce soir-là et de 2 je fais mon possible pour qu'il voient le moins possible Harry._

_- Merci Prof...euh Albus. dit Ron. Je pense qu'on sait tout maintenant._

_- On va partir pour éviter qu'il se doute de quelque chose. déclara Ginny._

_Dans son coin Harry sentait des larmes couler sur ses joues, il se leva et quitta la pièce en même temps que les traîtres !!!!_

**Fin du flash back.**

~Alors comme ça je suis juste un morveux plein au as pour servir la patrie !!!! Heureusement que je vais voir Ariane demain. Je me demande quelle tête feront les Dursley quand ils vont voir que leur elfe de maison personnel a fugué ?!~

Harry avait tout raconté à sa soeur et ils avait mis un plan d'attaque.

1. Se rencontrer au Chemin de Traverse.

2. Aller à Gringotts et demander des infos.

3. Se relooker (dixit Ariane).

4. Acheter une nouvelle baguette.( ils sont ambidextres)

5. Acheter des livres pour s'entraîner, devenir animagus,.....etc

6. Devenir maîtres en légilimencie et occlumencie. URGENT!!!! (ndla"rcr" : non tu crois ??)

7. Savoir de quel côté est Hermione.

8. Contacter, avec la PLUS GRANDE prudence, Lord Voldemort et demander confirmation des évènements. (on ne sait jamais).

9 Avoir un plan pour aller à Poudlard ensemble.

10. Empêcher Dumby de nous reconnaître.

Demain, il ira au Chemin de Traverse et rencontrera sa soeur devant Gringotts.

Demain, pensa Harry. ma vie prendra un tournant définitif !! Plus de manipulations ni de mensonges ! Dumby ne saura pas se qui lui tombera dessus !!! (ndla"ms": pauvre Dumby !! Je le plaindrais presque !! Tout est dans le presque !! *sourire sadique* ndla"rcr" : tootalement d'accord)

* * *

à suivre......

* * *

Alors, ce 1er chapitre ???


	3. Qui vous a dit que c'était simple ?

Coucou !! Nous revoilà !!! Alors, avant de vous laisser lire tranquillos ce chapitre sachez juste que le postage va devenir régulier. Magnifique, non ??? On postera tout les lundis soirs !! Autre chose, quand les lemons commenceront, on mettra en gras, souligné, italique et majuscules : "ATTENTION LEMON !!!!" ÂMES SENSIBLES, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN !!!!" Comme ça vous serez plus que prévenu !!

Pour les reviews anonymes,on les acceptent sans aucun problème !!! Simplement la réponse se trouvera dans les "RAR" au début du chapitre.

Maintenant les trucs habituels :

Auteur : Cassie et Morgana.

Rating : M !!!!!

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartiens mis à part l'histoire que vous allez lire ainsi que Lia. Nous vous rappellons que cette fic contiendra plusieurs slash écrit par notre cher Dragonha. Voilà, vous pouvez pas dire que vous êtes pas prévenu.

Nous voudrions remercier Dragonha, titemb-bm, neige-blanche, Kimmy Lyn, mamanline, haryytrotter, Nekochan Miharu et Mayalin pour avoir reviewer notre fic. Nous remercions également tout ceux qui l'on mise en "favorite" ou "alerte", cela fait extrêmement plaisir.

Voilà, voilà. Bon, ben, bonne lecture alors, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre pour les reviews et revieweurs (euses). ^_^

Shadow et Eithel

* * *

- parole

~ pensée ~

& télépathie &

ss fourchelang ss

_flash back_

Chapitre 2 : Qui vous a dis que c'était simple ???

Six heure du matin, Harry se réveille. Il va à la fenêtre, on aperçoit une crinière rousse reconnaissable entre mille.

~ Bill, c'est d'une pierre deux coups. pensa-t-il en souriant, Non seulement, j'évite Maugrey et son oeil magique mais en plus je ne l'aurai pas dans les pattes à Gringotts.~

Harry pris un sac à dos miteux dans son armoire branlante et y mis sa malle (qu'il avait réduite à Poudlard), sa cape, la carte et son éclair de feu (réduit aussi). Sa baguette dans la poche, il descendit silencieusement les escaliers et pris, dans le portefeuille de Pétunia, à peu près 500 euros.

~ Après tout, ce n'est que l'argent de poche que je n'ai jamais reçu !! ~

Il sortit par la porte de derrière, sauta par-dessus le muret et courut rapidement, sous sa cape, jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

Deux heure plus tard, Harry passe la porte du Chaudron Baveur, en profitant du passage d'un client. Il arrive devant Gringotts et attend de voir sa soeur.

~ Et si, elle ne venait pas ?? paniqua Harry. Et si, elle changeait soudain d'avis et qu'elle ne voulait plus rien à voir à faire avec moi ??? ~

& - Je ne sais pas à quoi tu pense mais tu à l'air paniqué. Dit une voix dans son esprit.

- Oh, Ariane, je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas !

- Ne dit pas de bêtise !! Tu ES MON frère !! C'est évident que j'allais venir !! Débile !!

- Tu est toujours aussi charmante ??

- Non, je me modère parce que tu es mon frère !! (ndla"ms": T'as bien raison Ariane !! ndla "rcr": hey calme toi, et puis vas-y continue ça nous distrait un peu…)

- Trop aimable ! grommela-t-il. &

Oui, cela peut sembler bizarre pour une personne extérieur mais le lien magique des jumeaux chez Ariane et Harry a toujours été très fort. Et quand, le truc, la chose que Dumby avait envoyé pour les tuer avait essayer le lien c'est renforcé de manière exponentielle !!! Donc même quand ils sont séparés de quelques kilomètres, ils savent "parler télépathiquement" comme si il étaient l'un à côté de l'autre. (ndla"ms":c'est cool !! Se serais bien si je pouvais faire ça moi aussi !! ndla "rcr" : et avec qui si je puis me permettre ?? ndla"ms": Non, tu peux pas et avec toi bien sûr ;) !!)

- Coucou, c'est moi !! fit une jeune fille au cheveux auburn et au yeux bleus, aussi bleu que le saphir le plus pur.

- J'aurais pas deviné. Ironisa Harry.

- Bon on va à Gringotts ou on végète ?? (ndla"ms": on végète !! Cette question !! ndla "rcr" : je pense que les lecteurs préfèrent continuer… ndla"ms": tu crois*sincèrement étonnée*)

- On y va, on y va !!

Ensemble les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers l'imposant bâtiment blanc nacre, argent et or qui renfermait toutes les réponses à leurs questions. Ou presque.

Ils passèrent les portes et se dirigèrent vers un gobelin.

- Hum hum, fit Ariane,( ndla "rcr" : j'ai l'impression d'entendre Ombrage… mdr) j'aimerais voir le responsable de la famille Potter, s'il vous plait.

- Déclinez votre identité. grogna le gobelin.

- Ariane et Harry Potter.

L'expression du gobelin changea du tout au tout. De ennuyer, elle passa à révérencieuse.

- Oh oh, bi...bien sûr Lady et Lord Potter. Suivez-moi. (ndla"ms": Et un gobelin qui bégaye, un !! ndla "rcr" : ça c'est du jamais vu, où est le Guisness Book ??)

-Lady et Lord Potter ???? demanda Harry, incrédule.

Le gobelin esquissa un sourire.

- Oui bien sûr, votre famille est extrêmement puissante savez-vous ?!!

Ils empruntèrent une série de couloirs et plus ils s'avançaient, plus la décoration devenait somptueuse et riche. Des moulures, tapisseries brodées de fils d'or et d'argent, des peintures magnifiques, des statues de marbres, de cristal et même de diamant. C'était magnifique. Une explosion de couleurs, toutes différentes, toutes plus belles les une que les autres. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant une doubles portes d'un riche bois rouge sombre, acajou. Elle était gravée délicatement à l'aide de feuilles d'or, les arabesques courraient sur sa surface formant des dessins différents d'une magnifique précision. (ndla"ms": putain moi aussi je veux une porte comme ça !!! Et les couloirs avec !! ndla "rcr" : ouais et tu l'utilise pour ta salle de bains ou ta chambre ?? *rcr qui se fout de la gueule de ms*ndla"ms":*ms qui boude*)

Dans le bureau, à l'égal des couloirs, un gobelin trônait derrière le meuble. Il se leva et les pria de s'asseoir avant de s'installer à son tour.

- Bien avant toute chose, vous devez me prouver que vous êtes bien Lady et Lord Potter. Donc si vous vouliez bien vous piquez le doigt avec cette aiguille et laissez tomber une gouttes de sang sur ce miroir.

Il montra une aiguille qui semblait faite de glace et un petit miroir délicatement ouvragé et entouré d'un cercle d'argent pur. La glace était lisse et montrait un reflet parfait.

Harry se piqua le doigt et quand la goutte tomba sur le miroir de la fumée blanche s'en éleva pour formé les lettres : _"Kieran Aël Ewen Potter"_.

Troublé, il leva ses yeux sur le gobelin et contre toute attente, le gobelin sourit.

- Oui je vais vous expliquer cela mais avant Lady Potter si vous pouviez....

- Oh bien sûr. Excusez-moi.

Le même phénomène se reproduit sauf que les lettres étaient : _" Lia Saphira Selené Potter"._

- Fort bien, déclara le gobelin. Je suppose que vous avez beaucoup de questions ?! Au fait je m'appelle Grondful, gardien du coffre familial des Potter depuis 50 ans.

- Oui, effectivement. déclara Harry. Si vous pouviez nous expliquez cela....et il lui narra la scène qui s'est passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

-" Bien donc en réalité, vous êtes nés le 31 octobre 1980, Lia à 23h50 et vous, Kieran à 00h00. Les prophéties sont vraies et vos parents ont changés vos noms pour éviter la suspicion de Dumbledore car ils sont assez … uniques.

Vos parents ne sont pas humains votre mère Lily Evans est mi-Ange, mi-Drayade(1). Oui, Drayade, cette race est né d'un croisement entre les Naïades et les Dryades, il y a extrêmement longtemps. Elle descend de Merlin et Morgane. Merlin à eu un enfant avec la fée Viviane et Morgane avec Harold Claw, un très puissant sorcier. Les deux lignées se sont rejointes avec la naissance de Lily et comme ses parents n'avait ni frères, ni soeurs, vous êtes les derniers descendant de Merlin et Morgane.

Votre père, James Potter est mi-Démon, mi-Haut Elfe Noir. Il descend des 4 fondateurs. Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard se sont mariés et ont eu un enfant. Tandis que Helga Poufsouffle et Godric Gryffondor se sont aussi mariés et ont eu un enfant. Comme précédemment les deux lignées se sont rejointes avec la naissance de James. (ndla"ms": hé ben, après ça si on le traite encore de misérable sorcier sans aucune envergure, je demande à voir se qui faut pour être un "bon" sorcier !! ndla "rcr" : t'imagine le pouvoir qu'ils doivent rassembler…)

La croyance populaire est que Lord Serpentard était un mage noir, ce qui est faut. C'était son fils bâtard, le mage noir. Serpentard après une soirée assez arrosée à couché avec la fille de l'aubergiste. Je vous rassure, il n'était pas encore marié, à peine 20 ans. Les années ont passées et il s'est marié avec Rowena quand des rumeurs qui disait qu'un certain Serpentard semait la terreur. Il apprit que la jeune fille était tombée enceinte et n'avait rien dit pour ne pas l'importuner. Serpentard était aller à la rencontre de son fils qui lui l'envoya sur les roses en disant qu'il allait payer pour cette vie et que son nom sera souillé.(ndla"ms": trop sympa!! ndla "rcr" : le fils est pas du tout rancunier je vous assure… =S) C'est de là que vient la croyance que Serpentard était un mage noir.

Lord Voldemort descend du fils cadet de Serpentard, tandis que vous de l'aîné. La lignée de Voldemort est éteinte aussi, à part lui, évidement.

Vos parents n'étaient pas n'importe qui ! C'était la Reine Lily des Anges et Drayades et le Roi James des Démons et Haut Elfes Noirs.(ndla"ms": c'était vraiment pas n'importe qui !!! ndla "rcr" : t'imagines le nombre de sujets !!) Votre mère était fille de moldus, oui et non. Elle a été adoptée par les Evans quand ses propres parents furent tués par Dumbledore.

Dumbledore avait eu vent d'une naissance royal. Les jumeaux Kieran et Lia, futur Roi et Reine de certaines créatures magiques. Il ne savaient pas lesquelles, c'est pour ça que vos parents ont changés vos noms.

Bien, maintenant passons à votre pouvoir économique et politique. Vous êtes les premières puissances mondiales. Vous avez les coffres numéros : 1 pour Merlin et Viviane, 2 pour Morgane, 3 pour Salazar Serpentard, 4 pour Rowena Serdaigle, 5 pour Helga Poufsouffle, 6 pour Godric Gryffondor, 7 pour les Potter et le coffre ouvert à votre naissance (celui que vous, Kieran, avez utilisé ) ainsi que des coffres spéciaux.

C'est-à-dire, les coffres non-humains. Gringotts possèdent les coffres que tout le monde connaît : ceux pour les humains et les coffres des créatures magiques. Vous avez donc les coffres 1* pour la famille royal Démoniaque, 2* pour la famille royal Angélique, 3* pour la famille royal des Hauts Elfes Noirs(3)et 4* pour la famille royal Drayatique. L'étoile veut dire "coffre des non-humains".

Pour les coffres de Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle vous devez les partager avec Tom Marvollo Riddle alias Lord Voldemort, bien sûr.

La fortune des Potter s'élève officiellement, ce qui représente 1 centième de votre fortune réelle, à 10 000 billiards de billiards de galions. C'est sans compté les autres coffres dont la fortune est minimum 1000 fois plus élevée, les bijoux, les armes, les livres, les propriétés un peu partout dans le monde, les artefacts, les ingrédients,....etc.

En clair, vous pouvez acheter la terre entière en payant chaque fois le quadruple du prix et avoir toujours assez d'argent pour refaire cela avec des dizaines de dizaines de terres différentes et vivre dans le luxe le plus outrageant et être toujours immensément riche !!! (ndla"ms": waw !!! Je veux ta vie Lia !!! Quoique peut être pas, avec les saloperies que je te réserve !! Niark !! ndla "rcr" : heu pas tant de saloperies car je suis là pour la retenir quand même… Mais l'argent si tu veux nous encourager, on accepte volontiers…)

Vous avez votre place au Mangenmagot, et plus de pouvoir que le ministre de la magie lui même ! Des relations avec tout les rois, reine ou président de tous les pays magiques et moldus.

Ah oui, vous avez été volé par Dumbledore. Il donne 10 000 euros par mois aux Dursley, 50 000 partent tout les mois vers un coffre marqué "OP"(2), 900 000 partent tout les mois vers sont coffre personnel et 20 000 partent tout les mois aussi vers des coffres ouverts pour un certain "Ronald Weasley" et une certaine "Ginevra Weasley".

Ce n'est pas tout, il donne 500 000 à Cornélius Fudge et 400 000 à Dolores Ombrage tout les mois." (ndla"ms": Il est pas vite gêner lui !!! ndla "rcr" : non mais vraiment dépenser de l'argent pour Crétinus Fudge faut être vachement con…)

Voilà, vous savez tout. Qu'est-ce que je fais pour l'argent ??

Harry et Ariane ou plutôt Kieran et Lia se regardèrent. Médusés !!

- Vous arrêter tout de suite les transactions !! s'exclamèrent ensemble les jumeaux.(ndla"ms": on aurais pas deviner !!)

- Bien, donc je retire le titre de gardien du coffre personnel à Dumbledore. Est-ce que j'entame un procès envers les familles concernées ??

- Non, il ne faut pas qu'il sache qu'on a tout découvert !! Pour l'instant, seulement les transactions. dit Lia.

- Excusez-moi mais.....gardien du coffre personnel ??? demanda Harry.

- Oui, une personne extérieur peut se nommer gardien du coffre personnel mais pas du familial. expliqua Grondful. C'est lui qui contrôle toutes les transactions. Dumbledore avait essayer de faire main basse sur toute la fortune mais on a refuser nette. Malheureusement, une fois le gardien nommer on ne peut le changer sauf si c'est un Potter qui le vire.

- Ah d'accord, bien, maintenant les gardiens c'est Lia et moi. Pouvons-nous faire des transfères d'argent ??

- Bien sûr que voulez-vous ??

- Transférez 500 000 000 de milliards chez Remus Lupin. Pour maintenant cela suffira !!

- Kieran ??!!! Pourquoi ??

- Tu as entendu Dumbledore, non ?? Le professeure Lupin n'est pas avec lui !! Vu que le Vioque est obliger de le menacer !! J'ai d'autres transactions à faire mais je veux d'abord m'assurer qu'ils sont contre Dumby !!!

- D'accord, mais qui ??

- Hermione, Ferd et George et peut être la famille Weasley.

- D'accord pour eux mais assure toi bien pour les Weasley car Belette et Belette femelle en profiteront aussi.

- Belette et Belette femelle ??? (ndla"ms": Ben ouais, tu crois quoi ?? Ça leur va comme un gant je trouve !!! Pas toi, Cassie ?? ndla "rcr" : totalement d'accord et puis ça les change pas grandement qu'ils soient en belette plutôt qu'en humain !!)

- Ben quoi ?? Il a, parfois, de bonnes idées Draco !! Fit Lia avec un sourire. (ndla"ms": Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Lia !!! ndla "rcr" : hey, me pique pas mes répliques Morgane !! ndla"ms": *Shadow qui donne un bisous à Eithel* Moi aussi je t'aime !!)

- Draco ?? Ok je veux pas savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête !! (ndla"ms": attend tu va voir ce qui va se passer dans la tienne !!! Niark !!)

- Bonne idée !!! rigola-t-elle

- Bien, dit Kieran. Nous allons voir les coffres et puis régler quelques détails.

- Allons-y. invita Grondful.

à suivre.......

* * *

1. Les drayades sont une race totalement inventées !!! Cette idée est tout droit sortie de mon esprit !! Morgana

2. "OP" veut dire, pour celui qui n'aurait pas compris, Ordre du Phénix. Ou ordre du poulet cramé, c'est au choix même si c'est pas très flatteur pour Fumseck.

3. On va mettre Elfes Noirs seulement car remettre à chaque "Haut Elfes Noirs" c'est chiant !!

On a reçu des reviews disant qu'il ne comprenait pas comment Kieran et Lia se sont retrouvé si vite. C'est expliqué dans ce chapitre mais on va quand même répéter. Ils partageaient le lien télépathique des jumeaux, en clair, cela faisait des années qu'ils "discutaient" sans savoir qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Ils ont donc rapidement remarquer les similitudes entre la "Ariane mentale" et la jumelle. Tout simplement.

* * *

Et voilà, comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ?? Reviews ???? Siouplait ^_^


	4. Certains secrets de Gringotts dévoilés

Coucou !! Nous revoilà !!! Et voilà le troisième chapitre de cette !! Vous pouvez constatez qu'on a tenu parole !!! On est lundi soir et voilà un nouveau chapitre !! Sinon, quand les lemons commenceront, on mettra en gras, souligné, italique et majuscules : "ATTENTION LEMON !!!!" ÂMES SENSIBLES, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN !!!!" Comme ça vous serez plus que prévenu !!

Pour les reviews anonymes,on les acceptent sans aucun problème !!! Simplement la réponse se trouvera dans les "RAR" au début du chapitre.

Maintenant les trucs habituels :

Auteur : Cassie et Morgana.

Rating : M !!!!!

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartiens mis à part l'histoire que vous allez lire ainsi que Lia. Nous vous rappellons que cette fic contiendra plusieurs slash écrit par notre cher Mag (Dragonha). Voilà, vous pouvez pas dire que vous êtes pas prévenu.

Nous remercions Dragonha, titemb-bm, neige-blanche, Kimmy Lyn, mamanline, haryytrotter, Nekochan Miharu, Mayalin et jument fiere pour avoir pris le temps de mettre une review. Merci énormément !! Nous remercions également tout ceux qui l'on mise en "favorite" ou "alerte", cela fait extrêmement plaisir.

Voilà, voilà. Bon, ben, bonne lecture alors, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre pour les reviews et revieweurs (euses). ^_^

Shadow et Eithel

* * *

- paroles

~ pensées ~

& télépathie &

ss fourchelang ss

_flash back

* * *

_

Chapitre 3 : Certains secrets de Gringotts dévoilés…

Ils montèrent dans un wagonnet et après de longues minutes de montagnes russes où Lia criait de plaisir, ils arrivèrent devant le coffre numéro 7, le coffre des Potter.

Une lourde porte de marbre noir avec une empreinte de main dans du diamant, au-dessus de cette empreinte il y a, gravé, le blason des Potter : Deux griffons dressés sur leurs pattes arrières, se regardant en chiens de faïence, entourés d'un cercle de flammes. (ndla"ms": Ils sont vraiment riche les Potter !! ndla"rcr": de quoi tu nous parle là ?? ndla"ms": Ben..de la porte, marbre noir, diamant,..tout ça pour une porte !!)

-Sachez que le coffre est extrêmement protéger. Pour rentrer, il vous faut vous couper légèrement la main et l'appliquer sur l'empreinte, le diamant dans lequel elle est faite va analyser votre signature magique et génétique et elle pourra "voir" si vous êtes un Potter ou pas. Cela fonctionne un peu comme le miroir.

Maintenant si vous êtes deux à vouloir rentrer, il vous faudra vous couper tout les deux et l'appliquer l'un à la suite de l'autre. Si vous tenter de rentrer sans donner du sang ou que le vôtre n'est pas le bon, vous mourrez.(ndla"ms": Gloups!! ndla"rcr" : c'est vachement pratique mais pas très sympa…) Et si, vous êtes une personne tellement douée que vous avez réussi à vous faire passez pour un Potter et que, au lieu d'appliquer votre propre main, vous mettez un peu de sang des Potter, hé bien quand vous passerez la porte les minuscules capteurs dissimulés dans le marbre, qui vous analyse quand vous les passez, vont se rendre compte qu'il y a une erreur et vous vous retrouverez dans les geôles de Gringotts en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. (ndla"ms": Je comprend mieux pourquoi personne n'essayent de voler chez Gringotts. Du moins les gens qui ne sont pas kamikazes !!)

Grondful sortit une dague et la tendit à Kieran, qui là prit et se coupa la paume de la main, il appliqua sa paume blesser sur l'empreinte et la porte s'ouvrit dans un chuintement discret. Lia fit la même chose et ils rentrèrent dans le coffre, si rien n'était visible de l'extérieur, une fois rentrés, les jumeaux virent une quantité phénoménale de richesse.

Le coffre était divisée en plusieurs parties, une en bibliothèque, une en râtelier, une en réserve d'ingrédients de toutes sortes, une autre remplie d'artefact tous plus bizarre les un que les autres et la partie dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, était remplie de petits coffres de bois qui débordaient de galions, mornilles, noises ou encore de pierres précieuses.

Les jumeaux se baladèrent dans les différentes parties quand Lia appela son frère :

- Kieran, viens voir ça !! cria Lia.

- Oui, Lia, cela s'appelle une malle. ironisa Kieran.

- Je le sais bien, crétin, ce que je veux te montrer c'est ça !! rétorqua-t-elle en montrant une lettre sur le dessus de ladite malle. (ndla"ms": c'est beau la fraternité !! Y a pas à dire !!)

Sur une malle en bois foncé, apparemment vielle d'une vingtaine d'années, il y avait, posé en évidence, un parchemin roulé et cacheté d'un sceau inconnu.

Voilà son contenu :

_Mes chères enfants, si vous lisez cette lettre c'est que nous avons failli à notre rôle de parents, si vous lisez cette lettre c'est que vous savez que Dumbledore n'est qu'un vieux manipulateur qui a fait son temps mais, malheureusement, dangereux, fou de pouvoir et d'asseoir sa domination sur chaque être vivant sur cette planète._(ndla"ms": Il est vraiment sympa, Dumbyndla"rcr": tant qu'ilnetorturepasàcoupde bonbons au citron....)

_Lord Voldemort, si, comme je le suppose, vous avez été manipulés par le vieux fou dans l'optique de le détester, cela doit être un sujet épineux. Je me trompe ? Je ne crois pas. Il se trouve que Sirius et Remus sont mangemorts, tandis que nous, nous sommes des alliés._

_Il est, en effet, impossible pour les Rois et Reines que nous sommes de devenir des serviteurs. Avant tout sache que vos parrains (Sirius pour Kieran et Remus pour Lia) sont dans le cercle des favoris. Je m'explique, il y a trois cercles officiels chez les mangemorts :_

_Le premier cercle c'est les nouvelles recrues, les idiots, les personnes n'ayant pas grand pouvoir magique ni capacité particulière (stratégie, pouvoir spéciaux,...etc) et les personnes utiles mais à qui on ne peut pas faire confiance. Ils n'ont presque aucune informations, sont prévenus des raids à la dernière minute et doivent appelés Voldemort "maître". Pourquoi ? Car, il doivent avoir une attitude extrêmement respectueuse pour montrer qu'ils sont capables de mordre sur leur chique, si je puis dire, et savoir qui est au-dessus d'eux et qui est en-dessous. Leur tatouage, sur l'avant-bras gauche, représente une tête de mort._

_Le deuxième, c'est les personnes qui ont fait leurs preuves mais pas encore assez pour avoir une parfaite et entière confiance. Ils ont plus d'informations que le premier mais pas beaucoup. Ils doivent aussi l'appeler "maître" et leur tatouage représente une tête de mort avec un serpent._

_Le troisième, c'est les personnes ayant une entière confiance, ils ont beaucoup d'informations, une liberté d'action assez conséquente du moment qu'ils préviennent soit le Lord soit un favoris de leur idée, se sont des personnes dangereuses !!! Ils doivent l'appeler "seigneur" ou "lord" et leur tatouage est un serpent._

_Puis le dernier, c'est les favoris, les aurors et Dumbledore se doutent très fortement de son existence mais sans jamais avoir pu le prouver. Ils s'agit de personnes très compétentes, ils ont une liberté d'action presque totale, une confiance totale. Ils sont très puissants et très intelligents !!!! Selon, si ils sont intimes au Lord ou pas, ils l'appelle soit "Lord" soit "Tom". Je me souviens que Sirius l'appelait "Tomychounet" ce que ledit "Tomychounet" n'appréciait pas !! _(ndla"ms": Sans blague ?? J'aurai pas deviner !!ndla"rcr" : c'est vrai que ça fait un peu bébé...)_Et encore, c'est un euphémisme. _

_Bien, pour les rois ou princes bien entendu, il s'agit d'alliés. Tu me voit m'agenouiller devant Tom ??? Ça va pas la tête !! _

_Votre condition de roi ou reine fait que vous êtes des alliés, jamais vous ne devrez vous agenouiller devant quiconque !!!! Bien, mes chéris, entraînez-vous, alliez-vous à quelqu'un (ou pas) et surtout, surtout faites en voir de toutes les couleurs au Vieux timbré !! Une dernière chose, vos prénoms ont été choisis avec soin donc _

_Kieran : c'est du gaëlique et cela veut dire "noir"._

_Aël c'est du latin et cela veut dire ange. _

_ Ewen : c'est celtique et cela veut dire "né de l'if", on pensait que vu tes yeux émeraudes, quelque chose par rapport à la forêt serait bien._

_Lia : c'est du celtique et cela veut dire "ombre"_ _Saphira on l'a choisi en rapport avec tes yeux, ma chérie_ _Selené : c'est du grec et cela veut dire "La Lune"_

_Je laisse la place à votre père._

_Bonjour mes chéris, j'espère que vous allez bien. Comme votre mère vous a déjà tout dit je vais me contenter de vous dire que je vous adore et que pour retrouver votre apparence d'origine, il suffit de dire :_

_**" Prodite ego meam speciem"(1)**, après il suffira d'y penser._

_Le coffre ci-dessous, c'est _:*roulement de tambours*

_Le coffre des Maraudeurs!!!! __On applaudit mesdames, messieurs. Dans le coffre il y a le livre des blagues, le livre pour devenir animagus, pour faire la carte des maraudeurs,... etc. __Tout les livres ont été copiés (illégalement ^_^) !!! _(ndla"ms": Comme c'est étonnant ;) !!)

_de la bibliothèque de Poudlard et commenter par nos soin sauf les livres sur "comment devenir un parfait animagus illégal mais légal" et "le livre des blagues". Le premier a été fait pendant que nous devenions animagus et le deuxième il collecte toutes, j'ai bien dit TOUTES_

_les blagues des maraudeurs. Des plus réussies au plus mauvaises, des plus marrantes au plus "de mauvais goût"....etc. Bref, c'est THE livre sur les blagues"._

_Sinon, amusez-vous bien, on vous adore !!!_

_Avec toute notre affection,_

_Lily et James Potter._

Quand la lecture du parchemin fut finie, les jumeaux pleuraient mais un grand sourire éclairait leur visage.

Après quelques minutes, ils se reprirent. Kieran se dirigea vers la malle, la rétrécit et la mit dans sa poche. Après plusieurs minutes à terminer de regarder le coffre, les jumeaux prirent des livres dans la bibliothèque, une malle temporelle trouvée derrière des tonnes de poussière, des ingrédients de potion en masse et des gemmes de pierres précieuses.

**Flash back**

_- Kierannnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, hurla la voix hystérique de Lia. Viens voir !!!! Viiiiite !!!!!_

_- Quoi ?? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?? T'es tombé sur une araignée ???_

_- Hé !! Tu confond pas un peu là ??!! Moi, c'est Lia pas la Belette mâle !!! _

_- Milles excuses, Ô ma très chère soeur !! Bon, donc pourquoi as-tu crier comme une banshee_ _??_

_- Là !! Tu sais ce que c'est ???_

_- Une malle !!! Bien, Lia, je viens de voir que j'ai une débile comme soeur !! Magnifique !!_

_- CLAKK !!!!!! _(ndla"ms": Tu l'a mériter !!!! ndla"rcr" : c'est tout de même pas une raison…)

_- Mais aieuh !!!! Ça fait mal !!!_

_- C'est fait pour, mon très chère frère !! Donc, oui, c'est une malle mais pas n'importe qu'elle malle !!!! C'est une malle TEMPORELLE !!!_

_- Gné ?? _(ndla"ms" : on dit "s'il vous plait" quand on est poli !! ndla"rcr" : n'en demande pas trop à son petit cerveau...)

_- Tu rentres dans la malle et tu enclenches le sortilège qui fait que tu peux rester autant que tu veux dans cette malle car il ne passera pas une seule seconde au-dehors et tu ne vieillira pas non plus. C'est bon t'a compris maintenant ??_

_- Oui, c'est bon !! Mais c'est génial !! Au fait, pourquoi tu as pris des pierres précieuses ??_

_- Parce que les gemmes, une fois chargé d'énergie magique peuvent être extrêmement utile! Il ne t'apprenne rien dans cette école ou quoi ?? _(ndla"ms": ben non, Dumby veut pas que son arme devienne trop puissante et intelligente !! ndla"rcr" : pas intelligente, puissante c'est tout... =D)

_- Ben, c'est pas de ma faute !!!_

**Fin du flash back

* * *

**

à suivre.......

* * *

1. C'est du latin et cela veut dire "Révélez-moi mon apparence". Oui, la phrase est juste, on fait du latin !!! Hey te vante pas trop car tu rentreras plus dans tes chaussures… RCR

Ha, c'est malin !! Et puis je me vante pas, je ne fais que signifier que la phrase est juste !! MS

* * *

Reviews, s'il vous plait ????? Je vais piquer un tit peu la phrase de Mag, Yeux de petit chat tellement mimi que vous pouvez pas vous empêcher de mettre une chtite review !! ^_^


	5. Journée de torture pour Kieran

Coucou !! Nous revoilà !!! Et voilà le quatrième chapitre de cette fic !! Sinon, quand les lemons commenceront, on mettra en gras, souligné, italique et majuscules : _**"ATTENTION LEMON !!!! ÂMES SENSIBLES PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN !!!!**_ Comme ça vous serez plus que prévenu !!

Pour les reviews anonymes,on les acceptent sans aucun problème !!! Simplement la réponse se trouvera dans les "RAR" au début du chapitre.

Maintenant les trucs habituels :

Auteur : Cassie et Morgana.

Rating : _**M !!!!**_

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartiens mis à part l'histoire que vous allez lire ainsi que Lia. Nous vous rappellons que cette fic contiendra plusieurs **slash** écrit par notre cher Mag (Dragonha). Voilà, vous pouvez pas dire que vous êtes pas prévenu.

Nous remercions Dragonha, titemb-bm, neige-blanche, Kimmy Lyn, mamanline, haryytrotter, Nekochan Miharu, Mayalin, jument fiere, Flora Jade, Lehna, vampyse et luffynette pour avoir pris le temps de mettre une review. Merci énormément !! Nous remercions également tout ceux qui l'on mise en "favorite" ou "alerte", cela fait extrêmement plaisir.

Voilà, voilà. Bon, ben, bonne lecture alors, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre pour les reviews et revieweurs (euses). ^_^

Shadow et Eithel

* * *

- paroles

_flash back

* * *

_

Chapitre 4 : Journée de torture pour Kieran, du shopping !!

Les jumeaux sortaient tranquillement de Gringotts, quand soudain, sans aucune raison apparente Lia s'arrêta brusquement et fixa Kieran.

- Quoi ?? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?? interrogea Kieran.

Le regard de Lia se posa sur une boutique un peu plus loin. Mme Guipure, Kieran, Kieran, Mme Guipure, Mme Guipure, Kieran. Un sourire mauvais et sadique fit son apparition sur son visage.

- Mon très chère frère. commença Lia d'une voix caressante.

- Je la sans très mal celle-là. Dit Kieran en reculant prudemment de deux, trois mètres. (ndla"ms": Je crois que t'a raison !! Courage, fuyons !!! mdr ndla"rcr":heu…j'espère que Kieran court vite…)

- Je pense, continua-t-elle, imperturbable. qu'il serait grand temps de.......changer ta garde-robe !! Aller direction Mme Guipure et pas de discutions !!!

- Euh, tu sais ma garde-robe va très bien, même très très bien . Il n'y a pas besoin de....balbutia Kieran avant de se taire en avisant le regard plus que meurtrier de sa jumelle.

- Bon ben, en route. Conclu-t-il avec un enthousiasme flagrant. ( ndla"ms": Un peu de joie que diable !!! Tu va ENFIN pouvoir porté autre chose que tes frusques absolument horribles !! ndla"rcr":et si ça l'amuse d'être habillé comme un gueux ??)

- Bonjour Mme, nous voudrions une garde-robe complète. Claironna Lia dans la boutique.

- Bien sûr, avez-vous besoin d'aide ?? Demanda Mme Guipure.

- Non, on va se débrouillez. Merci.

***** Trois heures plus tard *****

- J'ai cru que cette torture ne finirait jamais !!! Gémit pitoyablement le sauveur du monde sorcier. (ndla"ms": Le Garçon Qui à Survécu, terrassé par trois heures de shopping !!! Il est beau le sauveur du monde sorcier !! ndla"rcr":au moins, les gens sont renseignés maintenant…)

- Pfft mauviette !!!! De toute façon, il est hors de question que tu te balades avec des guenilles que même un gueux ne voudrait pas comme chiffon sur le dos !!!

- Ils sont pas si terrible mes vêtements !!!

- Non, c'est l'horreur pure et puis se ne sont pas de vêtements !!! Mais des restes de haillons à moitié décomposés !!! assena Lia. ( ndla"ms": J'aurai pas dit mieux !!! Autant que tu te promène tout nu si c'est pour porter des horreurs pareils !!! ndla"rcr":je pense que y en a certain que ça dérangerait pas…mdr)

- Même pas vrai. s'écria Kieran avec une mauvaise fois des plus évidente.

- Eh bien, cela va vous coûter 543 gallions, 24 mornilles et 6 noises. Déclara Mme Guipure en coupant court à la dispute.

Lia sortit sa.........carte de crédit et paya. Oui oui, une carte de crédit.

**Flash Back**

_- Excusez-moi mais se trimballer avec beaucoup d'argent est assez énervant. Vous n'auriez pas une sorte de carte de crédit, comme dans le monde moldu. Demanda Kieran._

_- Oui, pour éviter ce genre de désagrément à nos clients nous avons adopté ce système. Approuva Grondful._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jumeaux sortaient de la banque avec leurs nouvelle cartes de crédits (moldues et magiques) Ainsi que, pour Kieran, son papier d'émancipation en bonne et du forme._

**Fin Flash Back**

- Bon, dit Lia. Je te propose d'aller manger, il est presque midi et puis d'écumer le chemin de traverse, aujourd'hui et l'Allée des Embrumes, demain, d'accord ??!!

-Ça marche.

***** Un bon repas plus tard *****

- Ils nous faudrait une malle, comme celle de Fol-oeil. Dit Kieran.

- Là, regarde. S'écria Lia en désignant une petite boutique marquée _"Au malles magiques"._

Après avoir fait l'acquisition de deux malles, une pour Lia, une pour Kieran, à plusieurs compartiments, ayant un charme de réduction automatique, de protection contre les intempéries, les éléments, la majorité des sorts d'ouvertures, un d'anti-repérage et de légèreté.

Une réserve d'ingrédient digne d'un Maître des Potions, des chaudrons de diverses tailles et matières, tout un jeu de fioles en cristal ainsi que des bouteilles, chez l'apothicaire.

Des vêtements de combats, deux tenue moldue (pantalon et dessus) une en cuir de Magyar à pointes et une en cuir de chimère.(ndla"ms": Trop la classe !!! Laissez tomber, ce com c'était juste pour emmerder Eithel !! mdr !! *ms* qui coure se cacher pour éviter de se faire trucider ndla"rcr":SHADOW !!!! Laisse les lecteurs tranquilles !!!!!!)

Deux tenues sorcières (robes) une en cuir de dragon d'eau (très rare) et une en cuir de basilic. Des bottes en cuir de dragon avec charme de silence, de régulation de la température et encore plein de petits trucs utiles. Ainsi qu'un holster pour baguette avec, lui aussi, plein de charmes, du genre anti-convocation, dissimulation,..etc. Il ne restait plus que Fleury et Botts.

En entrant, les jumeaux se précipitèrent directement dans le rayon des Charmes et Sortilèges et ils prirent : _Charmes et Sortilèges niveau 5, niveau 6, niveau 7, Charmes avancés, Sortilèges_ _de hautes études, Sortilèges pour aurors, Charmes oubliés, Comment survivre grâce au sortilèges et Charmes et sortilèges très avancés et oubliés._

Dans le rayon des Métamorphoses :_ L'art de la Métamorphose niveau 5, niveau 6, niveau 7, La métamorphose : le guide complet, Métamorphose avancée, Métamorphose dans les combats, Ancienne métamorphose, Comment humilier son adversaire en le vainquant par métamorphose et Comment devenir animagus. _

Dans le rayon des Potions : _Potions niveau 5, niveau 6, niveau 7, Potions pour les nuls, Tout les poisons du monde, Toutes les potions de guérison du monde et Comment sauvez une vie grâce aux potions ?? De Emrys Myrddim. _

Botanique : _Milles herbes et champignons du monde magique niveau 5, niveau 6, niveau 7, Les Herbes de grands pouvoirs, Les plantes dangereuses, Les plantes de guérisons, Potions et Plantes et Herbes oubliés._

Histoire de la Magie : _Les révoltes gobelines, L'histoire du monde sorcier depuis son commencement jusqu'à maintenant, Les mages noirs, Les quatre fondateurs, Merlin et Morgane et L'histoire de Poudlard. _

Astronomie : _Le ciel et ses étoiles, Les planètes et Les objets du ciel profond._

Runes : _Les runes, Le dictionnaire des runes, Runes de grands pouvoirs, Runes de protection, Runes d'attaque, Runes de bâtiments et Runes très ancienne. _

Arithmancie : _Numérologie niveau 5, niveau 6, niveau 7, Équations magiques, Arithmancie oubliée et Arithmancie pour expert. _

Soin au créatures magiques : _Les créatures de ce monde, Les animaux rares et Les différentes races qui peuplent le monde sorcier._

Défense contre les forces du mal : _Les créatures de l'ombre, Sort d'attaques et de défenses, Boucliers puissants, Sorts de protections, Sorts oubliés, Boucliers anciens et très puissants, Guide pour devenir auror et Duels : Comment le gagner ?? _

Mais aussi des livres de Magie ancienne, Magie antique, Magie élémentaire, Magie elfique, vampirique et féerique. En tout, une bonne centaine de livres !! (ndla"ms": Ben dit donc, vous avez de la lecture, vous !!)

Après cela, les jumeaux allèrent au Chaudron Baveur pour passer la nuit.

* * *

A suivre....

* * *

Voilà, je voulait être sadique mais comme je suis feignasse le chapitre sadique se sera Lundi prochain. Shadow (MS)

* * *

Tada !!! Fini, alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce nouveau, et court ^_^, chapitre ??? Reviews, SVP ?? ^_^


	6. Allée des Embrumes, familiers et

Coucou !! Nous revoilà !!! Et voilà le cinquième chapitre de cette fic !! Sinon, quand les lemons commenceront, on mettra en gras, souligné, italique et majuscules : "ATTENTION LEMON !!!!" ÂMES SENSIBLES, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN !!!!" Comme ça vous serez plus que prévenu !!

Pour les reviews anonymes,on les acceptent sans aucun problème !!! Simplement la réponse se trouvera dans les "RAR" au début du chapitre.

Maintenant les trucs habituels :

Auteur : Cassie et Morgana.

Rating : M !!!!!

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartiens mis à part l'histoire que vous allez lire ainsi que Lia. Nous vous rappellons que cette fic contiendra plusieurs slash écrit par notre cher Mag (Dragonha). Voilà, vous pouvez pas dire que vous êtes pas prévenu.

Nous remercions Dragonha, titemb-bm, neige-blanche, Kimmy Lyn, mamanline, haryytrotter, Nekochan Miharu, Mayalin, jument fiere, Flora Jade, Lehna, vampyse, luffynette, Kahorie, sheltan, akan et JTFLAM pour avoir pris le temps de mettre une review. Merci énormément !! Nous remercions également tout ceux qui l'on mise en "favorite" ou "alerte", cela fait extrêmement plaisir.

RAR :

JTFLAM : Aha tu verras bien !! Pour Hermione hé bien tu verras aussi !! On va pas tout te dire non plus !! ^_^ Oui, Sirius est vivant puisque notre fic commence tout juste après la 4ème donc Kieran va avoir 15 ans. Voilà, Bonne lecture !!

akan : Un peu résumé ?? Oui, c'est vrai mais la fic est longue et on va bien développé le reste !! Faut juste savoir ce qu'est le reste !! ^_^ Il n'en à jamais parlé car il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt !! A-t-il parlé de son don de fourchelang ??? Mais aussi ce qui ce passe cher les Dursley ?? Jamais !! C'est quelqu'un de très secret qui ne parle quasi-jamais de ce qui le préoccupe ou ce qui le blesse !!

Fin RAR :

Voilà, voilà. Bon, ben, bonne lecture alors, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre pour les reviews et revieweurs (euses). ^_^

Shadow et Eithel

* * *

- paroles

~ pensées ~

_flash back_

ss fourchelang ss

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Allée des Embrumes, familiers et.......surprise !!

Après cette nuit reposante les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers une allée ayant une bien sombre réputation : L'Allée des Embrumes.

L'allée sombre et malodorante ne semblait pas très engageante pour les gens ayant toute leur santé mentale, c'est-à-dire un instinct de survie !!!

Qui a dit que les jumeaux Potter ont un instinct de survie ??? Car si tel est le cas c'est un imbécile, du moins pour l'instant !! (ndla"ms": Ne vous y prenez pas !! Ils ont un instinct de survie, simplement très différent de celui du commun des mortels !! ndla"rcr":hey, les fait pas passer pour des fous qu'en même…)

Ils entrèrent dans une boutique étonnamment bien entretenue et éclairée. Une enseigne en forme d'épée et la devanture remplie d'armes blanches ne laissait que peut de doutes sur ce que la boutique vendait.

Ils se baladèrent dans les rayons tout en soupesant certaines armes, examinant d'autres. Le vendeur les regardait faire sans rien dire. Finalement, il se leva et alla dans l'arrière-boutique. En revenant, il portait un fourreau délicatement décoré, il était dans un cuir noir qui semblait absorber toute la lumière environnante, renforcé d'argent qui était incrusté d'émeraudes les plus pures, de pierres de lunes et des quelques éclats de grenat qui semblaient formé de larmes de sang sur l'argent en suivant les contours des pierres précieuses.(ndla"ms": Waw !! Joli, le fourreau !! ndla"rcr":dis Shad je peux en avoir un pareil pour mon annif, sans oublier l'épée hein ??ndla"ms": D'abord c'est un Katana et puis je trouve où l'argent, hein ?? ndla"rcr":ze sais pas …) Ainsi qu'une boite mince et longue en ébène dont les attaches étaient faites en argent.

- Tenez, dit-il. Cela fait des siècles que ces deux armes traînent dans ma boutique. Elles sont évidement à vous !!

- Pourquoi ?? Je ne comprend pas !! Pourquoi seraient-elles à nous ?? demanda Kieran.

- Leur histoire est très particulière !! Laissez-moi vous la conter…

Il y a plus d'un millénaire d'ici deux grands mages "régnaient" sur le monde des sorciers. Merlin et Morgane. Comme vous la savez la Fée Viviane, la compagne de Merlin, avait des dons de voyance. Un jour elle vit que deux jumeaux, deux êtres au coeur pur seraient confrontés au plus horrible des mages sombres, au plus vicieux des humains, au plus sadique des monstres !!(ndla"ms": deviner qui c'est !!!! A votre avis ??! ndla"rcr":ça comprendrait pas un fana de bonbons au citrons dis ???ndla"ms": Bravo !!!! T'a gagner un bonbon.....au citron ^_^ !! ndla"rcr":BEURK !!!!) Ensemble, ils décidèrent d'aider ces deux jeunes qui avaient le destin du monde entre leurs mains. Ils décidèrent de créer des armes puissantes, magiques et mortelles.

En faisant des recherches, le couple découvrit que certains matériaux, pierres, sortilèges pourraient faciliter grandement la confection et augmenter la puissance de ces armes. Il ne leur manquait que deux choses : du cuir de licorne noir donné volontairement et morte de sa belle mort ainsi que des crins de licornes noirs donné aussi volontairement.

Les licornes noirs sont extrêmement rares, d'ailleurs elles ont disparues de la surface de la Terre depuis la mort de Morgane. En effet, les licornes noirs étaient totalement dévouées à Morgane, tellement que quand elle fut assassinée les licornes tuèrent de la plus atroces des façons ses meurtriers puis disparurent de la planète. Merlin décida de demander de l'aide à cette dernière qui accepta. Ils forgèrent ensemble deux armes magnifiques. Elles égalaient les armes créer par les plus doués forgerons elfiques, les surpassaient même !! Ils prirent quand même plus de dix ans de recherches et cinq ans pour forger celles-ci !!

Le drôle de personnage pris le fourreau et sortit l'arme. C'était un Katana magnifique.

- La lame est faite en arcalian(1), c'est un métal très très rare. Il s'agit en réalité des premières larmes d'un dragon d'argent mélangé à celles d'un phénix blanc et de poussière de lune. Tout cela cristallisé. Il n'y a qu'un seul et unique gisement qui fut totalement épuisé quand ils forgèrent les armes. Pas un seul morceau ne fut gaspillé !! Aucune particule de cette matière n'existe à part dans ces armes.

Les pierres incrustées dans la poignée sont les mêmes que celles du fourreau. Le cuir du fourreau est celui d'une licorne qui est morte de vieillesse et qui avait donné son accord pour qu'ils le prennent. C'est bourré de sortilèges, notamment celui d'affûtage et d'incassabilité, les blessures sont toujours mortelles car le métal est naturellement empoisonné, le seul remède c'est que le possesseur et UNIQUEMENT le possesseur déclare que le venin sera caduque !!

Il donna le Katana et son fourreau à Kieran, puis prit la boite, il sortit un magnifique arc avec son carquois rempli de flèches.

- Le bois est de l'ébène prit dans la forêt noir où vivait les licornes noirs et Morgane. Connu maintenant sous le nom de forêt interdite de Poudlard.

Tout le monde ignore cela sauf moi et vous à présent. Le fil est fait des crins de la même licorne qui a donné son cuir pour le Katana tressés ensemble. Le carquois est fait en ébène et en cuir de licorne noir tandis que les flèches sont faites en ébène, les plumes sont des plumes de phénix blanc et le bout des flèches est de l'arcalian.

Ils ont confié ces deux armes et leur histoire à mon père. Je suis un vampire, mon père aussi, notre famille vit pour les armes, c'est pour cela qu'ils décidèrent de les confié à mon père. Voilà, elles sont à vous.

Les jumeaux, encore étourdis de ces révélations, achetèrent des poignards, deux épées, un katana pour Lia, un arc pour Kieran ainsi que deux saaie, une arme en forme de trident. Quelques livres sur le combat avec armes blanches, du poignard à l'épée en passant par la dague. Sur le combat au corps à corps, toutes le techniques existant dans le monde, tirer à l'arc et en mettre plein la vue à ces idiots d'elfes et comment prendre soin de ses armes.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers une librairie. Ils prirent des livres de toutes les matières possibles et imaginables en magie noir mais aussi des livres sur les rituels de sang, la magie sombre pour pouvoir s'en défendre qui est très différente de la magie noir !!!

La magie noir est une magie d'attaque puissante et effectivement sans pitié !! La magie sombre contient tout les sortilèges de tortures les plus horribles, des sorts pour pliés à sa volonté des humains comme des créatures magiques, cette magie impose !! Elle impose SA volonté au autres, elle est corrompue et ne fait que du mal et UNIQUEMENT du mal !! (ndla"ms": Super sympa n'est-ce pas ??? ndla"rcr":OUAIS…)

_Tactiques de guerres depuis des millénaires, comment ridiculiser son adversaire, Se_ _débarrasser d'un escadron d'aurors surentraînés_,...etc. etc. Mais aussi des livres sur : _La noblesse sorcière et moldue, Les traditions des sangs-pures, Se comporter correctement dans la haute société, Les manières des nobles,....._

Ressortant avec de nouveau une bonne centaine de livres, les jumeaux rentrèrent dans une ménagerie magique.

En rentrant Kieran se senti attiré dans un coin sombre du magasin. Des serpents de toutes les tailles et toutes les formes se trouvaient dans des cages sur les étagères.

ss Bonjour Kieran, je suis ton familier. siffla un serpent d'un noir d'encre avec des reflets argent et des yeux violets.

Salut, comment connais-tu mon nom ?? Qu'est-ce que tu es comme race ?? interrogea Kieran.

Je sais pas, je le sais c'est tout !! Je suis un croisement mamba noir, serpent de glace et quelque chose.

Quelque chose ??

Oui, je ne sais pas quel est cette race, je ne l'ai jamais su !!

Qu'as-tu comme pouvoirs ??

Je suis très rapide, mon venin est mortel, je contrôle l'eau et la glace, j'ai des pouvoirs psychique développés et j'ai d'autres pouvoirs que je connais pas bien grâce à ma race inconnue. (ndla"ms": Faut pas t'énerver, quoi !! ndla"rcr":c'est super cool tout ça…)

C'est impressionnant. Quel est ton nom ??

Je m'appelle Sratsha, je suis une femelle.

C'est très joli, tu viens ??

J'arrive. ss

Il trouva aussi une magnifique panthère noir ailée qui s'appelle Shayla, un phénix d'un blanc pur avec les ailes légèrement irisées : Saeros et un jaguar des neiges : Valandil.

Quand à Lia, elle trouva un serpent croisé avec un serpent de feu, cobra royal égyptien et basilic : Luinil, un loup d'un pelage entièrement blanc : Maeglin, un phénix noir avec les ailes bleu nuit : Isil et une tigresse du Bengale avec un pelage fauve magnifique : Serindë.

En quittant l'allée, Lia remarqua une petite boutique très bien éclairée à la limite de l'allée et du chemin. Elle se tourna vers son frère.

- Dis-moi Kieran tu veux bien aller làààà !!!!! Steuuuplaiiit !!!

- Où ??

- Ben juste là.

- Euh, t'es sûr de toi sur ce coup là ??

- Parfaitement !!

- Bon ben si tu veux…

Et, les jumeaux entrèrent dans la boutique de...........................(ndla"ms": Aha !! On est trop sadique !!! Héhé !!)

* * *

à suivre.....

* * *

1. c'est un métal totalement inventé par nous deux !!Et cela se prononce arcaliane.

Petite précision : Sratsha et Shayla sont des femelles (Kieran), tout comme Isil et Serindë (Lia), tandis que Saeros et Valandil sont des mâles (Kieran), pareil pour Luinil et Maeglin (Lia)

!!! Il parfaitement INTERDIT de tuer les auteurs et .....suite au prochain chapitre !! Niark !!! *ricanement sadiques*

* * *

Voilà, alors vous en pensez quoi ???? Et, reviews ???? Yeux de chaton troooop mimi !! Déso Mag, j'ai pas pu résister !! ^_^


	7. Une demeure grandiose

Coucou !! Nous revoilà !!! Et voilà le sixième chapitre de cette fic !! Sinon, quand les lemons commenceront, on mettra en gras, souligné, italique et majuscules : "ATTENTION LEMON !!!!" ÂMES SENSIBLES, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN !!!!" Comme ça vous serez plus que prévenu !!

Pour les reviews anonymes,on les acceptent sans aucun problème !!! Simplement la réponse se trouvera dans les "RAR" au début du chapitre.

Maintenant les trucs habituels :

Auteur : Cassie et Morgana.

Rating : M !!!!!

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartiens mis à part l'histoire que vous allez lire ainsi que Lia. Je vous rappelle que cette fic contiendra plusieurs slash écrit par notre cher Mag (Dragonha). Voilà, vous pouvez pas dire que vous êtes pas prévenu.

Je remercie Dragonha, titemb-bm, neige-blanche, Kimmy Lyn, mamanline, haryytrotter, Nekochan Miharu, Mayalin, jument fiere, Flora Jade, Lehna, vampyse, luffynette, Kahorie, sheltan, akan, JTFLAM,Lunicorne, Pacifica Snape Riddle Malfoy, magaliHP, nounou, Nupsy, emy, Aurelie Malfoy, clamaraa, Yami Shino et Di castillo de mortes pour avoir pris le temps de mettre une review. Merci énormément !! Je remercie également tout ceux qui l'on mise en "favorite" ou "alerte", cela fait extrêmement plaisir.

Je voudrais m'excuser profondément pour ce retard de deux jours !! Oui, oui je sais c'est honteux !! Mais bon pour les excuses, je dois suivre les cours de l'école (horreur et damnation !!), j'ai aussi des cours de théâtre et j'ai de grands rôles et puis je vais bientôt commencer le Katori. En conséquences de causes le postage s'effectuera désormais LE MERCREDI !!!!

_**NOTE SUPER SUPER SUPER IMPORTANTE !!!!! A LIRE ABSOLUMENT !!!!**_

Comme certain le savent déjà, Cassie à des problèmes donc c'est moi qui vais continué à écrire cette fic, bien qu'elle continuera à me donner des idées mais elle sera publiée sur mon profile **UNIQUEMENT**. Je vous demande aussi de ne pas lui envoyé de MP (messages privés) ou de reviews car cela lui apportera **BEAUCOUP** des problèmes !! Si vous avez une questions vous pouvez m'envoyer des MP ou des reviews.

_**FIN DE LA NOTE SUPER SUPER SUPER IMPORTANTE !!!!**_

RAR :

akan : Presque !!! ^_^

nounou : Je vois mal ce que je peux te dire à part merci !! ^_^ Bonne lecture.

Fin RAR :

Voilà, voilà. Bon, ben, bonne lecture alors, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre pour les reviews et revieweurs (euses). ^_^

Shadow uniquement, hélas.

* * *

- paroles

~ pensées ~

& télépathie &

_flash back_

ss fourchelang ss

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Une demeure grandiose.

..............d'un tatoueur-perceur. Oui, oui vous savez, celui qui fait des beau dessins et/ou trous sur et/ou dans votre corps !!! (ndla"ms": Beuh, dit comme ça, ça n'a pas l'air très engageant !!)

- Bonjour jeunes gens. dit un grand bonhomme, imposant avec plein de tatouages sur les bras et sûrement autre part.

- Bonjour monsieur, répondit lesdits jeunes gens.

- J'aimerais savoir quel genre de tatouages fait-vous, les risques,..etc. interrogea Lia

- Eh bien, je fais un peu de tout, du classique au déjanté, du mignon au gore. Répondit-il Sinon, pour le reste, et bien, il faut faire les tatouages avec des instruments stérilisés, les garder bandés pendant 2 à 3 heures, cela dépend des encres, du dessins, de sa taille, de ce que faites,..etc. Les tatouages sorciers sont mieux que ceux moldus car de un : ils ne font pas mal, une légère gêne tout au plus (ndla"ms": Waw !! Trop cool !! Parce que les tatouages c'est chouette mais la douleur, non merci !! Qui a dit douillette ??? Sachez monsieur que je ne suis ABOSLUMENT pas douillette !! Je préserve simplement mon magnifique corps !! ET JE SUIS PAS NARCISSIQUE !!!! J'ai juste une estime conséquente de moi-même !! Je n'y peux rien si je suis génial !!), et de deux : les risques d'infections sont au niveau zéro sauf si vous en faites beaucoup et si vous ne prenez pas un minimum de protection. Maintenant, si ceux moldus sont effaçables à moitié grâce au lasers ceux sorcier sont totalement et irrémédiablement indélébiles !!

- Merci, on voudrait faire des tatouages, vous avez des modèles ?? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, tenez. Dit l'homme en lui tendant deux gros livres.

Après plus d'une demi-heure de recherches, disputes et autres coups de gueules, les jumeaux se mirent d'accord sur le fait que Kieran ne mettra pour rien au monde _"The Survivor" _ sur le haut de son dos, une idée à Lia et que Lia ne mettrait JAMAIS _"Emmerdeuse-En-Chef"_ (ndla"ms": Ben quoi ?? C'est pas ce que tu es par hasard ??) sur son front, une idée à Kieran. Une fois les idées les plus débiles les unes que les autres citées et commentées grâce aux bons soins du jumeau d'en face et des familiers, Lia décida de prendre un tatouage tribal dans le bas du dos ainsi qu'une rune dans des entrelacs qui ressemblait soit à des serpents soit à des branches de lierres suivant comment on le regardait et sous quelle lumière. Elle signifiait _"amour". _

Tandis que Kieran aurait un soleil tribal sur le flanc droit ainsi qu'un tatouage compliqué qui représentait un dessin celtique avec des entrelacs en spirale et dont le centre était un éclat d'émeraude pur emprisonné dans une gouttes de sang rouge carmin. A part ces deux couleurs qui rappelaient étrangement la couleurs des yeux de nos ennemis préférés, les deux dessins étaient en noir et blanc. (ndla"ms": Comme c'est étonnant !!! Bon je vous rassure il n'a pas pensé à ça !! Mais Tom lui.....Niark !!)

Sortant, de la boutique les jumeaux décidèrent de se rendre dans une de leurs, très nombreuses, propriétés. Elle se situait sur une île privé à l'ouest de l'écosse. Assez grande l'île n'avait qu'un seul bâtiment ou plutôt ensemble de bâtiments, le château des Potter.

Toute la propriété était entourée d'une haute murailles en pierre noire, l'entrée avait un grand portail en métal argent et évoquait la tige, hérissé d'épines, d'une rose. Un chemin en terre serpentait pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant d'atteindre les doubles portes en ébène très solides renforcé du même métal argenté du portail. Deux grandes statues de tigres encadraient la porte. Le château était de la même pierre que la muraille et on voyait au loin des magnifiques serres qui rendrait verte de jalousie le Pr Chourave, sur la gauche une imposante écurie digne de Versailles. De plus les jardins composé de parterres de fleurs divines. Une majestueuse forêt, touffue, se trouvait tout près de l'édifice, elle avait l'air aussi magique que celle de Poudlard mais bien plus accueillante. Il y avait un très grand lac qui semblait alimenté par l'océan atlantique, d'ailleurs un petit chemin descendait jusqu'à une incroyable plage de sable noir ouvrant l'horizon sur un décor de rêve. La chaine de volcans qui s'étendait aussi sur cette idyllique propriété ne gâchait, évidement, rien. (ndla"ms": Trooop beau !!!!! Moi aussi je veux une maison pareille et à vrai dire l'argent et le futur petit-ami (je parle de Tommy-chou) avec aussi !! Ce serait trop génial !!!! Bon c'est pas grave, je délire !! Fait pas attention !!)

En réfléchissant, Kieran se dit que les quatre éléments se trouvaient dans le domaine, le feu : la chaine de volcans, l'eau : le lac et l'océan, la terre : la forêt et les hectares de terrain qui l'entourait et enfin, l'air : qui était présent partout.

La demeure bien qu'énorme contenait des pièces de taille normal sauf certaines qui étaient vraiment démesurées. Notamment, la salle-à-manger, la salle-de-bal, la bibliothèque qui avait plus ou moins la taille de trois à quatre cathédrales et la salle des protections. C'est d'ailleurs celle où ils se trouvaient. (ndla"ms": Vous avez VRAIMENT de la lecture !!)

- Bon, Kieran tu viens ??

- Oui, c'est bon, j'arrive !! Selon, le parchemin que j'ai ici, cette salle est la salle des protections c'est-à-dire là ou tout les enchantements sont répertoriés. Tu vois les petits machins d'un blanc très pur et qui ressemblent à des gouttes d'eau, eh bien, c'est les protections. Il y a des dizaines et des dizaines de sort différents, une fois que ceux qui veulent prendre possession de cette maison ont fait leur don de sang. Continua Kieran en montrant des empreintes en forme de mains. La magie du bâtiment va "reconnaître" le ou les personne(s), si se sont des Potter les protections vont se rétablir et n'obéiront qu'à eux !! Sinon, le ou les personne(s) mourront (ndla"ms": Trop sympa !! C'est super joyeux ici, dit donc !!). De plus le "maître de maison" ou plutôt de château sera instinctivement tout les sorts jetés sur le domaine, les intrusions éventuelles, les dégâts possibles,..etc Cela lui permettra de paré à toute attaque. Voilà, c'est tout.

- Comment on fait ??

- On doit se couper la main, l'appliquer sur l'empreinte et réciter _"Tege-ego" _(1).

Les jumeaux, bien à l'abri derrière les énormes protections du château ne se doutèrent pas un instant de l'émoi qu'avait causé Kieran à l'ordre du poulet grillé. (ndla"ms": Désolée Fumsec !!)

* * *

à suivre.......

* * *

1. "Tege-ego" veut dire "Protège-moi".

* * *

Voilà, fini !!! Re désolée pour ce honteux retard et surtout ce minuscule chapitre de rien du tout !! J'aurai quand même des reviews ??? Siouplait !!!! *yeux de bébé panthère troooop mimi*


	8. L'ordre du Phénix

Coucou !! Nous revoilà !!! Et voilà le septième chapitre de cette fic !! Sinon, quand les lemons commenceront, on mettra en gras, souligné, italique et majuscules : "ATTENTION LEMON !!!!" ÂMES SENSIBLES, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN !!!!" Comme ça vous serez plus que prévenu !!

Pour les reviews anonymes,on les acceptent sans aucun problème !!! Simplement la réponse se trouvera dans les "RAR" au début du chapitre.

Maintenant les trucs habituels :

Auteur : Cassie et Morgana.

Rating : M !!!!!

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartiens mis à part l'histoire que vous allez lire ainsi que Lia. Je vous rappelle que cette fic contiendra plusieurs slash écrit par notre cher Mag (Dragonha). Voilà, vous pouvez pas dire que vous êtes pas prévenu.

Je remercie Dragonha, titemb-bm, neige-blanche, Kimmy Lyn, mamanline, haryytrotter, Nekochan Miharu, Mayalin, jument fiere, Flora Jade, Lehna, vampyse, luffynette, Kahorie, sheltan, akan, JTFLAM,Lunicorne, Pacifica Snape Riddle Malfoy, magaliHP, nounou, Nupsy,

emy, Aurelie Malfoy, clamaraa, Yami Shino, Di castillo de mortes, yachiru-chan et Angel Era Astrea Vanhelsing pour avoir pris le temps de mettre une review. Merci énormément !! Je remercie également tout ceux qui l'on mise en "favorite" ou "alerte", cela fait extrêmement plaisir.

NOTE SUPER SUPER SUPER IMPORTANT !!!!!!! A LIRE ABSOLUMENT !!!

Comme certain le savent déjà, Cassie à des problèmes donc c'est moi qui vais continué à écrire cette fic, bien qu'elle continuera à me donner des idées mais elle sera publiée sur mon profile UNIQUEMENT. Je vous demande aussi de ne pas lui envoyé de MP (messages privés) ou de reviews car cela lui apportera BEAUCOUP des problèmes !! Si vous avez une questions vous pouvez m'envoyer des MP ou des reviews. J'ai reçus des reviews s'inquiétant de sa santé, ne vous en faite pas, elle va très bien !! C'est juste une punition de sa mère !! Et oui les parents c'est chiant !! ^_^

FIN DE LA NOTE SUPER SUPER SUPER IMPORTANTE !!!

RAR :

yachiru-chan : Oui, se serait une idée !!! Je me demande quel sera sa tête !! N'empêche "le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps tuer par deux malheureux mots" ça fait pas sérieux !! Voldoudou ?? Marrant !! Pauvre Tom on lui en fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres !! Bye, Morgana.

Fin RAR :

Voilà, voilà. Bon, ben, bonne lecture alors, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre pour les reviews et revieweurs (euses). ^_^

Shadow uniquement, hélas.

* * *

- paroles

~ pensées ~

& télépathie &

_flash back_

ss fourchelang ss

* * *

Chapitre 7 : L'ordre du Phénix.

Pendant que les jumeaux s'installaient tranquillement dans leur château, (ndla"ms": Ben oui, une demeure aussi grande c'est forcément un château !!) l'ordre du poulet grillé et poulet grillé numéro 2 (ndla"ms": Ben oui, le numéro 1 c'est....Fumsec !! Bravo !! Vous avez gagner..ben rien du tout !! Oui, je suis radine ET ALORS ??!! Vous connais même pas après d'abord !!) s'inquiétaient grandement pour le pauvre et petit Harry, teeeeeeeeellement fragile, teeeeeeeeeellement précieux et à surprotégé bien sûr !! (ndla"ms": Sentez l'ironie de ma phrase !!)

_ ***** 12 Square Grimmauld *****_

- Mes chers amis, commença Citronman-Premier-Du-Nom (1), Maugrey venait de prendre son tour de garde au _4 Privet Drive_ quand il a remarquer que Harry n'était ni dans la maison, ni dans le jardin et ni au alentour. Il a été interroger les Dursley, ils lui ont appris qu'il n'était plus présent depuis hier matin !!

Des exclamations de stupeur se firent entendre un peu partout. Après tout c'était _Harry Potter_, Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu !!! Il ne PEUT pas disparaître comme ça !! (ndla"ms": les paûûûvres !!! Ils sont siiiiiii perdus sans leur Survivant préférés !! *voix dégoulinante de sarcasmes*

- Albus, cria presque Molly. il a été enlevé ?? Par des mangemorts, j'en suis sûr !! Je vous avait dit qu'il n'était pas en sécurité là-bas !! Quel inconsciance !! Le renvoyez là, alors que Vous-Savez-Qui est revenu !!! Et......(ndla"ms": Hey, zen !! Inspire, expire, inspire, expire,...)

Ça aurait pu continuer longtemps si Severus Snape, Maître des Potions, Professeur de...Potion à Poudlard (ndla"ms": On s'en serait pas douté !!), Mangemort, Bras gauche de Voldemort (ndla"ms": Ben oui, c'est juste en dessous du bras droit !! *lecteurs* Naaan sans déconner ??? * Morgana* Sisi j'vous jure !!!), Maître toutes catégories en torture de pauvres élèves apeurés (ndla"ms": Chose dans lequel il excelle !!! Étrange, n'est-ce pas ??) , Docteur ès Sarcasmes, Bâtard graisseux (ndla"ms": dixit Ronaldus Crétinius Débilus Weasleyus (2),.......

- Molly, susurra Snape d'une voix fielleuse, je pense pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait enlevé Potter, je suis parfaitement au courant de ce qui se passe cher les mangemorts et jamais il n'a été question d'un plan pour la capture du Golden Boy. Je suis sûr que Mr Potter n'a probablement pas assez d'attention et donc a inventé ce faux enlèvement pour se faire remarquer !! On le retrouvera certainement dans quelques jours et.......

- Severus, explosa la mère Weasley, comment oses-tu critiquer Harry, il a tellement subit, tu est injuste envers lui.....(ndla"ms": Pauv' petite chose !! *Harry* c'est moi que tu traite de "pauvre petite chose" ?? *Morgana* Oui, absolument !!! *sourire sadique*)

- Molly, répliqua le Maître des Chaudrons, je suis certains que ce n'est qu'une des innombrables façons de _Potter_ de se faire encore et toujours remarquer au mépris du danger que cela représente alors qu'il y a des gens qui essaye de le protéger !! Il est comme son père inconscient et......

- IL SUFFIT !!!!!!!! Hurla Dumby (ndla"ms": t'ention le crétin s'énerve !!), Severus garde tes rancunes contre James Potter pour toi et Molly je suis sûr que Harry n'a pas été enlevé par Voldemort. Cela reste tout de même inquiétant !! J'aimerais que vous gardez tous une oreille sur les informations qui passent et un oeil sur les personnes au Chemin de Traverse !! Et surtout, surtout, ne prévenez pas les enfants !! Ils s'inquièteront pour rien et voudraient partirent à sa recherche !! Il ne faut pas créer de panique !! Les articles de la _Gazette de Sorcier_ sont suffisant en ce moment !!

- Bien maintenant, Severus quelles sont les nouvelles du côté de Voldemort ?

- Rien, le calme plat. Pour l'instant il rassemble son armée et cherche à gagner de nouveaux alliés.

- Hum, c'est inquiétant. Charlie comment va le recrutement ?

- Mal, Professeur, je vais même dire très mal. Les dresseurs (de dragons) ne veulent rien entendre même si ils savent que vous-savez-qui est de retour tandis que la communauté, elle, crois Fudge sur parole !!

- Au courant ?? Ils nous croient ????

- D'une certaine manière, oui. En réalité, ce sont les dragons. Ils ressentent les ondes de pouvoirs qui s'échappent de l'Angleterre, de plus étant dans le milieu des créatures, la plupart des dresseurs voient le déplacement des créatures magiques et l'agitation de d'autres.

- Lesquelles ?

- Les vampires, les loups-garous, les elfes noirs mais aussi des centaures, des géants, des trolls et j'en passe !!!! (ndla"ms": Et ouais, ils veulent pas de toi !!)

Mangeur-De-Citron-En-Chef soupira lourdement.

- Bill, les gobelins et les sorciers égyptiens ?

- Vous connaissez les gobelins, professeur, ils ne veulent rien entendre et disent que ce qui doit arriver, arrivera.(ndla"ms": Ouais !! Vive les gobelins !! Euh hum, laissez tomber !!) Et les sorciers égyptiens ne se sentent pas le moins du monde concerné.

- Nymphadora, Kingsley, les aurors ?

- Ils sont totalement sous la coupe de Fudge, commença Tonks.

- Et ceux qui sont plus intelligents ne veulent rien avoir avec l'ordre.(ndla"ms": Comme c'est étrange n'est-ce pas Dumby ??)

- Il y a d'autres nouvelles ??

- Oui, intervient Régis Dupont un sorcier qui travail dans la maison mère de Gringotts, je connais la raison qui pousse les gobelins à ne pas se joindre à nous. C'est...

- Tout le monde le sait Dupont, ricana Maugrey, c'est l'argent bien sûr !! Faut croire que le côté de Voldemort est plus riche que nous !! (Ndla"ms": Évidemment !!! Tu le prend pour qui ??)

- L'argent effectivement mais c'est pas avec vous-savez-qui qu'ils sont !!

- Comment ça, s'inquiéta l'imbécile du bout de table (ndla"ms": J'parle de Dumby bien sûr !! Qui d'autre ??) Il y aurait un 3ème camp ??

- Je pense !! Je sais que le chemin qui mène au plus anciens coffres a été utilisé et je sais aussi que vous-savez-qui négocie avec les gobelins mais il a reçus un refus clair et nette !! Cependant, ils vont continuer à permettre au alliés de vous-savez-qui de gardez leurs coffres et ne pas mettre des bâtons dans les roues de vous-savez-qui sur le plan financier. De par exemples, bloqué les coffres et faire exprès d'inventer un tas d'excuses pour faire inspections sur inspections,...etc

- Bien, ceci conclu notre réunion !! Je vous toutes les informations possibles sur ce possibles 3ème camp et si il voudrait nous rejoindre !! Molly voulez-vous bien m'envoyer Ronald et Ginevra ??

- Tout de suite, Albus.

_ ***** Quelques instants plus tard *****_

- Vous voulez nous voir professeur ??

- Oui, oui entrez. En réalité c'est un simple service. J'aimerais que vous surveillé pour moi Hermione et son courrier.

- Pourquoi ??

- Car, je veux savoir si Hermione est avec nous ou pas et je veux savoir si Harry l'a contacté. (ndla"ms": Pu*** le salop !!!)

- Bien professeur.

* * *

à suivre......

* * *

1. prononcer "on" de "citron" comme on dit le mot "on" pour le bouton "on" d'une radio par exemple.

2. Dire "Weasley" puis "us".

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ??? *yeux de bébé panthère trooop mimi* Reviews ???


	9. Leurs vraies formes

Coucou !! Nous revoilà !!! Et voilà le huitième chapitre de cette fic !! Sinon, quand les lemons commenceront, on mettra en gras, souligné, italique et majuscules : "ATTENTION LEMON !!!!" ÂMES SENSIBLES, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN !!!!" Comme ça vous serez plus que prévenu !!

Pour les reviews anonymes,on les acceptent sans aucun problème !!! Simplement la réponse se trouvera dans les "RAR" au début du chapitre.

Maintenant les trucs habituels :

Auteur : Cassie et Morgana.

Rating : M !!!!!

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartiens mis à part l'histoire que vous allez lire ainsi que Lia. Je vous rappelle que cette fic contiendra plusieurs slash écrit par notre cher Mag (Dragonha). Voilà, vous pouvez pas dire que vous êtes pas prévenu.

Je remercie Dragonha, titemb-bm, neige-blanche, Kimmy Lyn, mamanline, haryytrotter, Nekochan Miharu, Mayalin, jument fiere, Flora Jade, Lehna, vampyse, luffynette, Kahorie, sheltan, akan, JTFLAM,Lunicorne, Pacifica Snape Riddle Malfoy, magaliHP, nounou, Nupsy,

emy, Aurelie Malfoy, clamaraa, Yami Shino, Di castillo de mortes, yachiru-chan, Angel Era Astrea Vanhelsing, Elody Jedusor, petit-dragon 50 et harrymania 1978 pour avoir pris le temps de mettre une review. Merci énormément !! Je remercie également tout ceux qui l'on mise en "favorite" ou "alerte", cela fait extrêmement plaisir.

NOTE SUPER SUPER SUPER IMPORTANT !!!!!!! A LIRE ABSOLUMENT !!!

Comme certain le savent déjà, Cassie à des problèmes donc c'est moi qui vais continué à écrire cette fic, bien qu'elle continuera à me donner des idées mais elle sera publiée sur mon profile UNIQUEMENT. Je vous demande aussi de ne pas lui envoyé de MP (messages privés) ou de reviews car cela lui apportera BEAUCOUP des problèmes !! Si vous avez une questions vous pouvez m'envoyer des MP ou des reviews. J'ai reçus des reviews s'inquiétant de sa santé, ne vous en faite pas, elle va très bien !! C'est juste une punition de sa mère !! Et oui les parents c'est chiant !! ^_^

FIN DE LA NOTE SUPER SUPER SUPER IMPORTANTE !!!

RAR :

l'inconnu *puisque tu n'a pas mis de pseudo* : Merci, oui il y a beaucoup de personnes qui veulent qu'ils crèvent !! Étrange, n'est-ce pas ?? mdr

emy : Oui, et ce n'est que le début !! Niark !!! Hum, Hermione ?? Comme diraient nos cousins les bretons : Pt'être bin que oui, pt'être bin que non !! ^_^

JTFLAM : Oui, c'est beau l'espoir n'est-ce pas ?? Il va tomber de haut le Dumby !! Peut être, peut être. ^_^

Fin RAR :

Voilà, voilà. Bon, ben, bonne lecture alors, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre pour les reviews et revieweurs (euses). ^_^

Shadow uniquement, hélas.

* * *

- paroles

~ pensées ~

& télépathie &

_flash back_

ss fourchelang ss

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Leurs vraies formes.

Pendant que Dumby "je-suis-un-crétin" se faisait du mouron les deux causes du ledit mouron s'amusait joyeusement (ndla"ms": Note à moi-même : Pourquoi je dit "joyeusement", ils vont pas s'amuser "tristement" non plus !!!) à.......s'entrainer !! Oui, oui s'entrainer peut être très amusant......enfin quand on s'appelle Kieran et Lia Potter évidement !! Après avoir visiter le château les deux terreurs-à-en-devenir décidèrent de reprendre leurs formes originelles. (ndla"ms": Mais oui vous vous souvenez, "Prodite ego meam speciem" la formule pour avoir les VRAIS corps et pas c'est pâles copies ultra-moche !! Enfin, ils sont beaux mais comparés à leurs vraies formes ça vaut pas un clou !!)

& Liaaaaaa ?????? hurla télépathiquement Kieran. T'es oùùùùùù ??

Hé, c'est bon pas besoin de penser si fort !! Je suis dans la bibliothèque, pourquoi ?

Scuse, c'est parce que je me disais qu'il faudrait débloquer nos vraies formes ainsi que nos pouvoirs et dons avant de commencer l'entrainement car sinon faudrait tout recommencer.

........

Ben quoi, c'est une mauvaise idée ?

Non, au contraire c'était _intelligent _!!!!

Et c'est **ça** qui t'impressionne ?!!! (ndla"ms": ben oui, c'est pas tout les jours que tu fait preuve d'intelligence !!)

Hem, sorry, bon j'arrive. Va dans la salle de méditation c'est la plus appropriée.

Ok. &

La salle de méditation est comme sont nom l'indique faite pour de la méditation. C'est une salle moyenne avec tout un pan de mur qui est en réalité des vitres ouvertes sur une clairière dans la forêt. On voyait une petite rivière serpentée tranquillement et venir formée une très joli lac, petit, mais très beau. Le sol de la pièce est recouvert de bambou et couvert de coussins très confortables. Les autres murs blanc crèmes conféraient à l'endroit une atmosphère très apaisante et relaxante, ce qui est l'idéal pour une "transformation".

- Bon, commença Lia, le mieux serait de se coucher à l'aise et puis de dire la formule. Si tu te réveille en premier ne me réveille SURTOUT pas et ne m'approche pas !!

- C'est bon, grogna Kieran, je me doute que je dois pas interférer avec ta "transformation". Je suis pas crétin. (ndla"ms": Ah bon ??? *très étonnée* Je savais pas !! *Kieran* Je te permet pas !!! *Morgana* Je me permet toute seul mon chou !!)

- Ok, alors on y va. A tantôt.

- oui, tantôt.

Les jumeaux se mirent dans une position confortable avant de dire d'une même voix "Prodite ego meam speciem".

Kieran :

Le corps de Kieran s'affaissa légèrement quand il parti ou plus profond de son esprit. Il se mis à léviter à 50cm du sol et une douce lueur blanche commença lentement à l'entourer. La lueur vira tout aussi lentement au noir de jais puis tourna dans un bleu-vert magnifique et finalement pour arriver à un noir très légèrement plus clair que le précédent. Les quatre lueurs tourbillonnaient paresseusement autour de son corps. Le blanc et le bleu-vert en dominance tandis que les deux noirs semblait plus effacés, moins présent. Il s'arc-bouta quand la transformation commença.

Ses cheveux s'allongèrent jusqu'au creux des reins, ils prirent une couleur noir de jais avec une seule mèche blanche, ils devinrent lisses et soyeux. Sa peau pris un très joli teint bronzé et toutes ses imperfections disparurent. Ses traits s'affinèrent pour devenir très légèrement effémines. Ses yeux devinrent totalement vert émeraude envoûtant avec des stries bleu saphir. Ses pupilles s'allongèrent et devient comme celles des félins. Ses oreilles s'effilèrent. Deux grandes ailes de plumes d'un blanc pure avec des entrelacs noir profond sortirent de son dos. Une queue noire en fer de lance poussa. Il perdit ses quelques centimètres durement gagnés pour arriver à 1m70. Des muscles fins se dessinèrent sur son corps. En mot, Kieran Aël Ewen Potter était une vrai bombe, un dieu, un adonis !!! (ndla"ms": Bref, il allait devoir avoir des vêtements imperméables à Poudlard à cause de la bave !!)

L'aura disparu pour faire place à une lumière rouge vif et une intense chaleur déferla dans la pièce. La même chose se produit pour les autres éléments. Soudain une impression de magie suffocante se fit sentir. Puissante, sauvage, douce, bienveillante et meurtrière !! Bien que la dernière soit atténuée mais...bien présente.

Son corps revint se poser au sol et Kieran se réveilla.

* * *

Lia :

La même chose que chez Kieran se passa sauf que les deux noirs étaient plus présent et le blanc et bleu-vert atténués.

Ses cheveux arrivèrent au milieu de son dos, devinrent d'un très beau auburn riche et profond avec une seule mèche blanche au même endroit que Kieran. Ses oreilles s'effilèrent. Ses yeux devinrent complètement bleu saphir avec des stries vertes émeraudes. Ses pupilles s'allongèrent à la manière des félins. Sa peau prit un beau bronzage doré et se débarrassa de ses imperfections. Des formes avantageuses et féminines se devina sous ses vêtement, ses traits devinrent fins et aristocratiques. Son corps était musclé mais sans exagération. Elle atteint 1m70. Deux grandes ailes d'un noir profond avec des entrelacs blancs purs poussèrent dans son dos. Un queue en fer de lance noire poussa aussi. Comme son frère Lia Saphira Sélèné Potter était magnifique, une déesse, tout les garçons allait se retourner sur son passage. (ndla"ms": Lia, je te conseille la même chose que Kieran : des vêtements imperméables mais surtout TRÈS résistant !!^_^)

L'aura disparut aussi et fit place à une lueur grise et un grand vent se leva dans la pièce. La même chose se produisit aussi avec l'eau, la terre et le feu. Et encore une fois sa magie totale fit son apparition meurtrière, puissante, sauvage, incontrôlable, porteuse de mort pour quiconque se mettait en travers de son chemin. Mais aussi douce, bienveillante, gentille, maternelle.

La transformation pris fin. Il était évident que Lia avait hérité du côté démoniaque et elfique de son père tandis que Kieran plus du côté angélique et drayatique de sa mère. (ndla"ms": On s'en serait pas douté !! C'est évident que Lia était machiavélique et manipulatrice à souhait !!)

* * *

Les jumeaux se relevèrent en même temps et découvrirent leur toute nouvelle souplesse et grâce.

- Waow, dit Kieran. Tu es magnifique Lia !! Tu vas briser les coeurs à Poudlard !! (ndla"ms": C'est sûr !! Tu me donne ton corps Lia !! Steuplait !!!! *Lia* Nan, il est à moi !! *Morgana* Snif, t'es méchante !!!)

- Merci, sourit-elle. Et toi, tu es à tomber par terre !! Si tu n'étais pas mon frère je baverais sur toi !!

Kieran aborda une magnifique couleur rouge tomate. Lia explosa de rire en lui disant d'aller se coucher pour être en forme pour demain.

***** Le lendemain *****

- DEBOUT !!!!!! SPÈCE DE MARMOTTE !!!! ALLER FEIGNANT !!! Fût le cri horrible qui résonna dans les oreilles hyper sensible de Kieran. (ndla"ms": Je compatis presque pour Kieran !! Presque !! ^_^)

- Mpffgthfpskhjgldmfff, fût la réponse que reçu Lia. (ndla"ms": Ceci est le dialecte habituel des hommes de cro-magnons au réveil !! Évoluer vraiment !!)

- Mon chère frère, si tu veux rester en vie tu as tout intérêt à te lever. MAINTENANT !!!!

Un coup de vent plus tard, ledit Kieran était lever, doucher et habiller.

- Tu vois quand tu veux, se moqua Lia.

- Oh, vas te faire voir.

- Bon arrête de râler, on va s'entrainer dans la malle temporelle.

- *soupire* J'arrive.

--- A partir de maintenant tout les événements qui concernent les jumeaux se passent dans la malle donc le temps réel ne bouge pas d'un poil. ---

- Bon, dit Kieran. Je pense qu'il faudrait recommencer le programme scolaire en profondeur puis le faire sans baguette, passer des BUSES et ASPICS blancs et faire toutes les options disponibles à Poudlard.

- Exact, je pense rajouter de l'endurance, de la souplesse, de l'escalade,....etc pour l'entrainement physique et aussi du quidditch de haut niveau.

- Oui, comme ça l'entrainement de ce plan se passera pendant en même temps.

***** Premier cours de Potion *****

- Bon, tu m'a dit que tu étais une quiche en Potion mais vu nos héritage c'est impossible donc tu va me faire une potion contre les furoncles. Dit Lia-la-terreur.

- Mais

- PAS DE MAIS !!!! (ndla"ms": Oui, chef, bien chef !! A vos ordres chef !!)

- OK, ok.

Kieran se mit au travail et sans s'en apercevoir il sortit les bons ingrédients et commença sa potion sans faire aucune fautes.

- Ah, tu vois. J'avais raison, elle est parfaite.

- Pourquoi, j'étais nul alors ??

- Tu as probablement bloquer inconsciament tes aptitudes pour le travail.

- Oui, c'est possible !! Chez les Dursley si j'avais des bons points je me faisais engueuler !!

- Putain !! Je vais les tuer !! Mais bon passons, cours suivant DCFM........

* * *

à suivre......

* * *

Voilà, il est plus long cette fois ci !!! Alors, verdict ?? *yeux de bébé panthère trooop mimi* Reviews ??


	10. Entrainement partie 1

Coucou !! Nous revoilà !!! Et voilà le neuvième chapitre de cette fic !! Sinon, quand les lemons commenceront, on mettra en gras, souligné, italique et majuscules : "ATTENTION LEMON !!!!" ÂMES SENSIBLES, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN !!!!" Comme ça vous serez plus que prévenu !!

Pour les reviews anonymes,on les acceptent sans aucun problème !!! Simplement la réponse se trouvera dans les "RAR" au début du chapitre.

Maintenant les trucs habituels :

Auteur : Cassie et Morgana.

Rating : M !!!!!

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartiens mis à part l'histoire que vous allez lire ainsi que Lia. Je vous rappelle que cette fic contiendra plusieurs slash écrit par notre cher Mag (Dragonha). Voilà, vous pouvez pas dire que vous êtes pas prévenu.

Je remercie Dragonha, titemb-bm, neige-blanche, Kimmy Lyn, mamanline, haryytrotter, Nekochan Miharu, Mayalin, jument fiere, Flora Jade, Lehna, vampyse, luffynette, Kahorie, sheltan, akan, JTFLAM,Lunicorne, Pacifica Snape Riddle Malfoy, magaliHP, nounou, Nupsy, emy, Aurelie Malfoy, clamaraa, Yami Shino, Di castillo de mortes, yachiru-chan, Angel Era Astrea Vanhelsing, Elody Jedusor, petit-dragon 50, harrymania 1978, Dralixia et Yukimai-chan pour avoir pris le temps de mettre une review. Merci énormément !! Je remercie également tout ceux qui l'on mise en "favorite" ou "alerte", cela fait extrêmement plaisir.

NOTE SUPER SUPER SUPER IMPORTANT !!!!!!! A LIRE ABSOLUMENT !!!

Comme certain le savent déjà, Cassie à des problèmes donc c'est moi qui vais continué à écrire cette fic, bien qu'elle continuera à me donner des idées mais elle sera publiée sur mon profile UNIQUEMENT. Je vous demande aussi de ne pas lui envoyé de MP (messages privés) ou de reviews car cela lui apportera BEAUCOUP des problèmes !! Si vous avez une questions vous pouvez m'envoyer des MP ou des reviews. J'ai reçus des reviews s'inquiétant de sa santé, ne vous en faite pas, elle va très bien !! C'est juste une punition de sa mère !! Et oui les parents c'est chiant !! ^_^

FIN DE LA NOTE SUPER SUPER SUPER IMPORTANTE !!!

RAR :

adenoide : Pour les compagnons c'est dans le mile mais pour Kieran c'est pas très dur c'est marqué !! ^_^ On a jamais dit qu'ils étaient à l'abri !!! Niark !! Mais doucement, ne saute pas aux conclusions, on a encore quelques petites surprises qui vont changer totalement la donne !! Sinon, quand tu parle de deux histoires, tu parle de la fic posté sur deux comptes ?? Bye et merci. Morgana.

Fin RAR :

Voilà, voilà. Bon, ben, bonne lecture alors, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre pour les reviews et revieweurs (euses). ^_^

Shadow uniquement, hélas.

* * *

~ pensées ~

& télépathie &

_ flash back_

ss fourchelang ss

* * *

Rappel des familiers :

Kieran :

Sratsha, serpent femelle, croisée entre un mamba noir, un serpent de glace et quelque chose d'inconnu.

Shayla : femelle panthère noir ailée.

Saeros : mâle, phénix d'un blanc pur avec des ailes irisées.

Valandil : mâle, jaguar des neiges.

Lia :

Luinil : serpent mâle, croisé avec un cobra royal égyptien, un serpent de feu et un basilic.

Maeglin : mâle, loup blanc.

Isil : femelle, phénix noir aux ailes bleus nuits.

Serindë : femelle, tigresse du bengale.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Entrainement partie 1.

Après la surprenante découverte des nouveaux talents de Kieran, les jumeaux commencèrent le quidditch à haut niveau. Dans ce cas, c'est évidemment le dit Kieran qui va enseigner tout cela à Lia qui, bien que sachant voler, n'est pas du niveau de son jumeaux.

- Bien, commença le futur tortionnaire, on va faire simple tu me fait un tour du stade sur ton balai. (ndla"ms": plus simple que ça tu meure !!)

- Dit Kieran, je sais que je suis loin d'être une star du quidditch mais JE SAIS VOLER TRIPLE IDIOT !!!

- Mais oui, mais oui, commenta distraitement le triple idiot, bon tu me le fait ce tour ??!!! (ndla"ms": Waow !!!! Le petit ange se rebelle !!)

Et c'est en grommelant que Lia prouva à son frère qu'elle savait voler, oui, mais pas sur un éclair de feu !! (ndla"ms": Oui, évidement si t'es pas habituée à une vitesse moyenne de 345 km/h !!! Note que moi non plus je ferais pas mieux !! ^_^)

- Qu'est-ce que je t'avait dit ? nargua Kieran. Ne pousse pas mon balai à sa vitesse maximum.

- Oh, ça va, hein, je pouvais pas savoir !!! répliqua la démone avec toute sa mauvaise fois.

- Bon, hé bien le plus simple c'est de commencer à t'habituer à la vitesse. Suis-moi.

Et c'est ainsi que Lia découvrit que certes, son frère avait principalement hérité de la douceur et de la gentillesse de leur mère, recertes, elle avait surtout hérité du caractère démoniaque et elfique de leur père mais que Kieran peut être tout aussi tortionnaire, méchant, cruel, sadique,etc que........ben elle-même !! (ndla"ms": Mince alors !! Tu vas plus pouvoir torturer ton frèro tranquillos parce que la revanche risque d'être terrible !!!)

Les jours passèrent sans qu'à l'extérieur il ne se passent une seul seconde. Les jumeaux développèrent leur endurance, leur vitesse, agilité,.... Grâce à leur entrainement physique tandis qu'ils revoyaient entièrement le programme de Poudlard. Ils apprirent à connaître leur tout nouveau corps et c'est d'ailleurs en inspectant minutieusement leur corps dans la salle-de-bains qu'ils eurent une petite surprise.

_ Flash Back_

Kieran rentra dans sa salle-de-bain, exténué. Il venait d'avoir "examens" de DCFM, potions, sortilèges, quidditch et, en plus de tout ça, leur endurance quotidienne qui est simplement de courir, courir et courir un peu près une vingtaine de kilomètres très,_ très_ rapidement !!

~ Heureusement, la première année est finie mais il en reste quand même 6. Et c'est sans parler de l'entrainement au différentes magies, animagus, combat, armes blanches, leurs dons et moldus. ~ (ndla"ms": T'a du courage mon vieux !!!)

C'est en se regardant dans le miroir qu'il découvrit la "surprise".

& **LIAAAAAAAAAAAA** &

Et, il se précipita hors de la S.d.B.

***** au même moment *****

~ Ouf, la première année est enfin finie !! J'adore mon frère mais il est désespérant parfois. Note que je suis pas mieux en quidditch. ~

Et c'est en enlevant son débardeur (ndla"ms": Blanc, si vous voulez savoir !!) qu'elle découvrit la "surprise", elle aussi !!

& **KIERANNNNNNNNNNNNNN **&

Elle se précipita hors de la S.d.B. et tomba sur Kieran.

- T'as vu ma mèche, regarde, elle a changé. hurla Kieran. Ehhhh, mais la tienne aussi.

- Regarde mon épaule gauche, il y a un trait noir dessus !!!! hurla tout aussi fort et en même temps Lia. (ndla"ms": Hophophop !!! On se calme !! La zen attitude vous connaissez ?? *les jumeaux* Nan et on veut pas savoir !!!! *Morgana en pleurant dans son coin* Snif, je suis mal aimée !!)

- Hem, bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, dirent-ils au même moment.

- Nan, vas-y toi.

Kieran prit sa mèche blanche et celle de Lia.

- Regarde, à la racine, elles changent de couleur. Tu vois, elle sont mauves très clairs.

En effet, les deux mèches des jumeaux avaient pris à la base sur un demi-centimètre un très jolie couleur parme très très clair.

- Montre ton épaule gauche. Sur la mienne il y a un tait noir dessus.

- Hé, c'est pas normal ça !! Nos deux mèches et nos épaules gauches.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à crier comme des gorets qu'on égorge. Intervient Maeglin, le loup de Lia. (ndla"ms": Pauvre goret !!!)

- C'est vrai, ça. On s'entend plus rêver ici !! grogna Saeros.

- Comme si tu pouvais rêver pigeon. ria Luinil.

- Ferme là, le rampant !!!

- Tu as quelque chose contre les serpents, Saeros ??? dit, dangereusement, Sratsha.

- Seulement contre celui-là, Sratsha. répliqua ledit Saeros.

- Et puis, Luinil nous ne sommes pas des _pigeons_, nous sommes des phénix !!! Les créatures les plus purs au monde à part les licornes et les anges, évidemment. dit Isil. (ndla"ms": Et vive la modestie !!!!! *Isil* cultiver la modestie c'est cultiver l'hypocrisie !!! *Morgana* Gandhi, oui je sais !! Mais il y a une limite à tout !!)

- Un peu de respect, je te prie !! acquiesça Saeros.

- Pfft, du respect pour les pigeons j'en aie autant que pour les gros chats !! souffla Luinil.

- C'est à dire que tu en a beaucoup !!!! grondèrent Serindë, Valandil et Shayla.

- Bien sûr et moi je suis la reine d'angleterre. Le jour où Luinil aura beaucoup de respect pour les gros chat sera le jour où Dumby-mon-futur-repas sera intelligent !!! se moqua Maeglin. (ndla"ms": Beurk, il doit pas être bon !!)

- Tu compte vraiment le bouffer ??? demanda Isil.

- Ben oui, pourquoi ??

- C'est pas sûr qu'il soit très digeste !! glissa Valandil. (ndla"ms": Tout à fait d'accord !!)

- Vrai, ça doit être trop acide !! dit Maeglin.

- Pourquoi acide ?? s'étonna Sratsha.

- Trop de citron, évidemment. répondit Shalya à sa place.

- Bon, on était là pour dire aux zouaves qui nous servent d'humains qu'ils gueulaient bien trop fort !!! fit Serindë.

- Merci, Serindë. J'ai adoré le "zouave" !! grogna Lia.

- Mais à ton service mais tit Lia !! répliqua Serindë.

- Pourquoi avez-vous ressenti le besoin d'hurler aussi fort ???? interrogea Saeros. Je dormais bien moi !!! (ndla"ms": Pauvre chou !!! Je te plain, presque !!! *Saeros* Je sens vraiment ta compassion c'est incroyable *Morgana* Oui, je fait ça bien, hein !! Je me suis entrainer pour pouvoir faire ça !!)

*ricannement, absolument pas, discret de Luinil*

- Oh, toi ça va, hein !!! dit Isil.

- Malgré tout ce que je peux laisser entendre, je suis d'accord avec Saeros. répondit Luinil. On dormaient bien et vous êtes venus nous réveillés de la plus atroce des manières.

- N'exagère pas Luinil. lui dit Kieran. Et puis on avait un raison. Nos deux mèches sont mauves très clairs à la racine et nos deux épaules gauches ont un trait noir dessus.

- Ce n'est pas grave, intervient Sratsha. C'est vos pouvoirs qui se développent complètement. Cela engendre quelques changements.

- Mais, le trait noir, c'est quoi ?? demanda Lia. (ndla"ms": Mystères et boules de gommes !!)

- Ça c'est à vos de le découvrir. répondit Sratsha.

_ Fin du flash back_

Les familiers d'une même personne peuvent se comprendre et étant jumeaux ceux de Lia et Kieran le peuvent aussi. C'est pourquoi les jumeaux ont eu droit à des disputes en tout genre.

Les jumeaux se sont entrainés avec acharnement et ont maintenant finit le cursus de Poudlard. Pendant tout ce temps, à chaque années finies se traçait un nouveau trait noir et le violet continua son avancée.

- Bon maintenant, on va faire le cursus moldu en continuant l'entrainement physique mais en rajoutant le combat à mains nues ou à armes blanches. Dit Kieran.

- Oui, mais aujourd'hui c'est farniente !!!!

- Tout à fait d'accord !!

* * *

à suivre......

* * *

Avant toute chose je veux m'excuser pour ce retard. Mais bon maintenant vous savez je poste entre mercredi et dimanche !! ^_^ Sinon, _**TRÈS IMPORTANT !!!!!!!! VRAIMENT SUPER IMPORTANT !!! VERY VERY IMPORTANT !!!!**_ C'est un sondage :

Est-ce que vous aimer les commentaires ??? J'ai reçu quelques reviews disant que ça casse un peu le truc. Je vous demande de vraiment répondre à ce sondage. Si j'ai une majorité de **_OUI_**, je les laisserai et ceux qui ne les aime pas devront les passer dans le chapitre. Si j'ai une majorité de _**NON**_, j'essayerai de trouver une solution avec Cassie.

Maintenant que c'est dit, comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre ?? *yeux de bébé panthère troooop mimi* Reviews ?? siouplait !!


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou ! Nous revoilà et nous avons avec nous le dixième chapitre de cette fic !

**Et on en profite pour vous souhaiter à tous une joyeuse Saint-Valentin (un peu en retard ^^) !**

Nous rassurons tous les revieweurs et revieweuses qui se sont inquiétés de savoir si nous les avions lâchement abandonnés à leur sort… Nous étions juste surchargées de boulot. Bon, vous avez dû le remarquer mais RCR est de retour parmi nous et pour fêter ça, le chapitre 10 a été posté avec un jour d'avance sur son compte …

RAR :

Juury : Tu n'es pas la/le seul(e) à nous avoir fait cette remarque des plus pertinente, nous avons donc transformé les EUROS en LIVRES pour correspondre avec le pays où nos deux héros se trouvent. Nous tenons à présenter nos excuses à ceux qui auraient vu cette faute INNACEPTABLE !

**Sinon, en ce qui concerne les nda, nous avons décidé de les limiter vu qu'elles ne plaisent pas à ce****r****tains de nos lecteurs ou qu'elles les dérangent mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que vous ne nous aurez plus sur le dos… :p**

Fin RAR

Voilà, voilà. Bon, ben, bonne lecture alors, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre pour les reviews et les revieweurs (euses) qui ont des questions. ^_^

Shadow & Eithel

* * *

~ pensées ~

& télépathie &

_flash back_

ss fourchelang ss

* * *

Rappel des familiers :

Kieran :

Sratsha, serpent femelle, croisée entre un mamba noir, un serpent de glace et quelque chose d'inconnu

Shayla : femelle panthère noir ailée

Saeros : mâle, phénix d'un blanc pur avec des ailes irisées

Valandil : mâle, jaguar des neiges

Lia :

Luinil : serpent mâle, croisé avec un cobra royal égyptien, un serpent de feu et un basilic

Maeglin : mâle, loup blanc.

Isil : femelle, phénix noir aux ailes bleus nuits

Serindë : femelle, tigresse du bengale

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Entraînement partie 2

BOUUUUUM ! En cette jolie matinée dans la malle temporelle de nos deux jumeaux préférés de jolis et doux bruits tintaient gaiement l'air ambiant. BRAFFF, BOUM, BARDAF, TAIEEEE ! Ces doux sons sont tout simplement … ceux d'un duel entre Lia et Kieran.

**** 5 minutes passèrent ****

- Eh bien tu t'es vraiment améliorée Lia, dit son jumeau, tu as arrêté de regarder où tu allais frapper et tu me donnes pas mal de fil à retordre maintenant !

- Merci. Ça m'a étonnée quand j'ai remarqué que tu étais plus fort que moi en duel ! Pourtant Beauxbâtons est réputée pour ses duellistes.

- C'est vrai mais j'ai combattu en situation réel beaucoup plus souvent que toi donc même si je connaissais moins de sorts j'avais plus de stratégie et d'expérience. C'est pour ça !

Ils étaient maintenant des sorciers accomplis. En effet l'entraînement draconien qu'ils s'auto-infligeaient portait ses fruits. Tous deux maîtrisaient donc l'entièreté du programme de Poudlard y compris l'arithmancie, les runes et la divination. L'enseignement moldu n'avait également plus aucun secret pour eux.

Chacun ayant un niveau de septième année, ils s'entraînaient maintenant à des choses plus spécifiques comme le duel en situation réelle, la médicomagie, l'animagie et, évidemment, le contrôle de leurs différents dons.

En effet, changement d'apparence rime avec changement de pouvoirs. Donc, ils se virent obligés d'apprendre à les contrôler, ce qui ne fut pas sans mal ! Kieran apprit également le français car sa sœur jugeait inacceptable qu'il n'y ait qu'elle qui doive apprendre une langue étrangère étant donné qu'elle devait aller à Poudlard. Kieran accepta donc, bon gré mal gré…

Leurs diverses formations dans la malle temporelle étant enfin terminées (ndla RCR : et oui, vous ne saurez leur animagus que plus tard), leur mèche maintenant entièrement mauve et le dessin de leur épaule enfin totalement complété et représentant une sorte d'ovale à quatre pointes, l'intérieur était noir avec des filaments qui s'entrelaçaient formant des dessins abstraits (ndlas : c'est un tatouage maori si vous voulez tout savoir) car ils avaient maintenant entièrement développé leurs pouvoirs; ils décident de profiter de leurs vacances d'été pour préparer quelques petites blagues à faire aux stupides Griffys et au plus stupide encore Citronman en chef.

Mais Lia, malgré toutes ces activités ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses parents adoptifs qui lui manquaient terriblement.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_En France, très loin de l'île où habitait son frère, Ariane Pendelton s'ennuyait, elle allait bientôt finir son année à Beauxbâtons et tentait de trouver un moyen de convaincre ses parents adoptifs de la laisser aller à Poudlard l'année suivante car malgré son amour pour ses parents et son école, elle était quand même impatiente de rencontrer pour de vrai son frère et de pouvoir faire les 400 coups avec lui._

_- Maaaaaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaaaan ! T'es où ? Demanda Ariane en dévalant les escaliers._

_- À la cuisine avec ton père mon petit poussin ! Pourquoi ?_

_- Et bien voilà, je m'intéresse beaucoup à l'école de Poudlard et j'aimerais … euh … pouvoir y entrer en vue de faire ma 5__ème__ année si ça ne vous dérange pas … Vous savez, c'est une des plus prestigieuses écoles et il paraît que l'enseignement y est excellent, … Commença à débiter Ariane_

_- C'est bon, c'est bon, on a compris ! Tu peux aller dans cette école pour ta 5__ème__ année mais UNIQUEMENT si tu réussis cette année-ci à Beauxbâtons. Lui répondit son père pour éviter une tirade longue de deux heures sur le bien-fondé de la laisser changer d'école._

_- Merci, merci beaucoup ! Dit alors Ariane, folle de joie._

_Ariane retourna alors jusqu'à sa chambre en sautillant de joie car elle allait enfin pouvoir rencontrer son frère et pouvoir faire payer à un certain vieux fou glucosé d'avoir déchiré sa famille biologique._

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

- Alors, tu déprimes ? Lui demanda un Kieran inquiet de voir sa sœur assise toute seule dans son coin et occupée à tripoter ses jolies boucles auburn.

- Oui, plus ou moins …

- Ce sont tes parents adoptifs qui te manquent n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Répondit Lia étant rassurée que son frère la comprenne si bien.

- J'ai une chose à te proposer et si on allait faire un tour à Paris pour voir tes parents et on en profiterait pour visiter un peu avant de rentrer à Poudlard ?

- Mais mais, c'est une super idée ça, pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?!

- Ben, parce que t'es pas moi… fit Kieran, narquois.

SHBAFFF !

- Et, en plus, on va pouvoir faire du shopping ! fit Lia, ravie

Tandis que Kieran se massait la tête en désespérant (pas du shopping !), sa sœur filait vers sa chambre pour faire sa valise.

**** Deux jours plus tard ****

Kieran et Lia quittèrent leur très jolie île privée à l'ouest de l'Écosse et prirent le bateau pour aller jusqu'en France. Heureusement pour leur confort personnel, leur famille possédait justement une petite propriété pas très loin de Paris ce qui leur permettrait de pouvoir rester plusieurs jours sans avoir à se soucier de devoir réserver une chambre.

À midi, ils étaient enfin arrivés dans Paris et décidèrent de commencer par une petite après-midi de shopping Lia n'étant pas encore super à l'aise pour présenter son frère à ses parents. Ils se mirent donc en route vers les Champs-Élysées ayant pour but de dévaliser les plus chouettes boutiques qu'ils allaient rencontrer au grand dam de Kieran !

Ils entrèrent dans plusieurs magasins mais n'achetèrent que très peu de choses : une jupe et un T-shirt bleu marine pour Lia et une chemise couleur chocolat pour Kieran. Les jumeaux, un peu dépités de ne pas trouver des vêtements plus sombres qui puissent leur permettre d'avoir un look plus gothique pour la rentrée, continuèrent malgré tout leur tour mais en traînant les pieds.

Lia et Kieran finirent néanmoins par tomber, pour leur plus grand bonheur, sur une boutique qui proposait ce qu'ils cherchaient : de magnifiques vêtements arborant des teintes allant du noir au violet en passant par le bordeaux. Ils entrèrent donc et se créèrent une nouvelle garde-robe plus spéciale que la basique qu'ils utilisaient pour se balader dans le monde moldu. Les jumeaux ayant convenu d'arborer des vêtements plus foncés lors de leur séjour à Poudlard, après tout, un peu d'excentricité ne faisait pas de mal et ils étaient tellement spéciaux qu'ils pouvaient se le permettre.

Bien loin du nouveau terrain de jeu des jumeaux, quelqu'un d'autre était, quant à lui, dans une situation un brin plus dérangeante et surtout, en pleine réunion.

Et oui, depuis quelques semaines, Tom ne se sentait absolument plus à l'aise le soir venu sachant qu'il rêverait une fois de plus d'une personne inconnue qui lui faisait un effet monstre. Cette personne devait assurément être son âme sœur, la magie de celle-ci s'était donc enfin éveillée pour son plus grand plaisir ! Dans tous les sens du terme… Le lien s'étant en partie activé pour permettre au dominant, c'est-à-dire Tom, de savoir comment allait son docile et leur permettre de se trouver plus facilement.

Tom était très heureux de savoir que son âme sœur s'était enfin révélée et qu'il pouvait donc dès à présent se mettre à sa recherche et laisser ainsi son héritage magique le guider pour finaliser leur lien. Mais, cette révélation lui posait aussi un gros problème de … sommeil car, sans le savoir, son âme sœur l'appelait durant la nuit et le Lord se retrouvait alors dans des rêves plus qu'agréables mais qui le laissaient dans un tel état d'excitation le matin qu'il était forcé d'en venir à une séance de travaux pratiques parfois aussi accompagnée d'une douche froide pour se calmer entièrement.

Le Lord était donc de plus en plus désagréable le matin sans que personne ne sache réellement quel était son problème et, ces derniers temps, il n'était pas rare que des Mangemorts entendent leur maître se mettre à jurer durant la journée. Cela s'expliquant par le lien entre Tom et sa future moitié celui-ci ressentant le plaisir et le bonheur de l'autre à travers le lien et se retrouvant parfois dans des situations très gênantes et nécessitant une douche glacée…

Aujourd'hui encore, Tom étant en pleine réunion et se sentit soudain extrêmement à l'étroit dans son pantalon sans aucune raison apparente et sans aucune possibilité de se soulager, la réunion ne pouvant être reportée sans que cela ne paraissent étrange aux autres participants qui se mettraient alors à poser des questions gênantes.

~Par Salazar Serpentard, cette satanée âme sœur ne peut-elle donc pas se tenir tranquille ne serait-ce qu'une seule journée ! Je ne vais tout de même pas passer tout mon temps dans ma douche jusqu'au jour où je pourrai enfin mettre la main dessus ! Je me demande, malgré tout, ce qui peut lui arriver à longueur de temps pour que je me retrouve aussi souvent dans cette situation pour le moins gênante…~

* * *

à suivre...

* * *

Avant toute chose, nous voulons nous excuser de vous avoir laissé patienter pendant pratiquement trois longues années sans avoir aucune nouvelle de nous et sans savoir si cette fic aurait une suite. Mais sachez que nous sommes contentes de vous retrouver très chers lecteurs et lectrices.

Maintenant que c'est dit, comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre ? *yeux de bébés panthères troooop mimi* Reviews ?

( )( )

=(°x°)= Je sais, c'est pas une panthère mais un lapin mais je fais ce que je peux… RCR


	12. Vancances en France

Coucou mes petits lapins, nous revoilà avec le onzième chapitre de cette fic !

**RAR :**

adenoïde : Ça c'est sûr ^^, la rencontre Kieran/Tom va être épique !

FolledeDray : T'inquiète pas, les comentaires ont vraiment diminué. C'est génial d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, et pour la contamination je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles *sifflote d'un air innocent*!

**Fin RAR**

On en profite pour remercier tous les lecteurs et lectrices qui ont ajouté notre fic dans leurs favoris ou dans leur alerte !

Voilà, voilà. Bon, ben, bonne lecture alors, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre pour les reviews et les revieweurs (euses) qui ont des questions. ^_^

* * *

Shadow & Eithel

~ pensées ~

& télépathie &

_flash back_

ss fourchelang ss

* * *

_Rappel des familiers :_

Kieran :

Sratsha, serpent femelle, croisée entre un mamba noir, un serpent de glace et quelque chose d'inconnu

Shayla : femelle panthère noir ailée

Saeros : mâle, phénix d'un blanc pur avec des ailes irisées

Valandil : mâle, jaguar des neiges

Lia :

Luinil : serpent mâle, croisé avec un cobra royal égyptien, un serpent de feu et un basilic

Maeglin : mâle, loup blanc.

Isil : femelle, phénix noir aux ailes bleus nuits

Serindë : femelle, tigresse du Bengale

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Vacances en France

- Liiaa, ma petite Liia. fit doucement Kieran en secouant légèrement sa sœur.

Celle-ci se contenta de rabattre la couverture sur sa tête en espérant replonger dans ses doux rêves. Mais c'était sans compter sur un Kieran ayant une furieuse envie de visiter Paris, surtout après la semaine de shopping forcé que lui avait imposée sa douce et tendre sœurette.

- LIIIAAA ! LIIIAAA ! cria Kieran en secouant violemment sa jumelle pour essayer une fois de plus de la réveiller. Tout en pensant que si elle ne se réveillait pas maintenant, elle risquait fort de se prendre un seau d'eau sur la tête.

- Quoi quoi ? Dumbledore attaque ? demanda Lia, complètement paniquée.

- Non, mais il faut que tu te prépares pour qu'on puisse se mettre à visiter… répondit Kieran en se retenant difficilement mourir de rire.

- GRMPFF ! fit Lia, de façon très féminine, en se levant pour se diriger vers la salle de bains.

***** Deux heures plus tard *****

Les jumeaux étaient tranquillement occupés à visiter Paris, se dirigeant vers la fameuse Tout Eiffel dont Kieran avait déjà entendu parler mais qu'il n'avait jamais vue chose que sa sœur trouvait INADMISSIBLE. La petite brunette se mit donc en devoir de combler cette énorme lacune à la pauvre petite culture générale de son frère, de l'avis de Lia…

Ils étaient donc pratiquement au pied de ce grand monument quand Lia aperçut trois de ses amies qu'elle ne pensait pas revoir de sitôt.

- Mélissa ! Jen ! Diane ! Ca fait super plaisir de vous voir ! cria Lia pour les appeler, accompagnant le tout de grands gestes.

- Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu changeais d'école ? demandèrent les trois filles, surprises.

- Ben oui, mais là, je suis en vacances et j'ai décidé de faire visiter Paris à Kieran. Surtout que ce pauvre petit chéri n'avait jamais vu la tour Eiffel !

- Et bien, en voilà de grands projets pour ces vacances ! Et si tu nous présentais à ton « ami » Kieran… firent les amies de Lia en dévorant du regard le charmant garçon qui était, actuellement, en pleine contemplation … du néant.

- Oh, bien sûr… Kieran … KIERAN ! fit Lia pour tenter de sortir son frère de sa contemplation.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lia ? demanda Kieran, surpris d'entendre sa sœur l'appeler si fort.

- Oh mais rien, j'essaye juste de te présenter mes amies…

- Ah, désolé. fit Kieran, penaud.

- Bien, je disais donc que voici mes amies, Mélissa, Jen et Diane. les présenta Lia en les montrant tour à tour.

- Bien le bonjour mesdemoiselles, je suis Kieran. C'est un véritable plaisir de vous rencontrer ! les salua Kieran, accompagnant le tout d'un sourire ravageur qui fit fondre les trois filles.

- Et bien Ariane, c'est un vrai gentleman ton Kieran ! Mais au fait, pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'appelle Lia, ton prénom, c'est pourtant bien Ariane, non ?

- Ah, c'est une longue histoire… Vous savez que j'ai été adoptée. Eh bien, Lia est en réalité mon vrai prénom et cette apparence vient de mon héritage magique… Vous avez vu, j'ai pris dix bons centimètres ! fit Lia, contente de pouvoir le faire remarquer à ses amies.

- Mais oui, c'est très bien ma petite Lia… Tu as enfin grandi… rétorqua Diane pour ennuyer cette dernière.

- Au fait Ari … Lia, ton petit-ami a l'air d'être souvent dans les nuages. Fit remarquer Mélissa en regardant Kieran.

- Hein ? Quel petit… Ah, ok ! Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami, c'est mon frère jumeau… Et je crois qu'il est occupé à réfléchir et que c'est pour ça qu'il ne fait pas vraiment attention à ce qui l'entoure… répondit Lia en se retenant de rire de la méprise.

- Ah, ok ! dit Mélissa, rouge de honte de s'être à ce point trompée.

- Dis Kieran, ça te déranges si on continue la visite avec mes amies ? Eh, tu m'écoutes ? demanda Lia en se retournant vers son frère.

- Quoi ? Euh, oui oui, je t'écoute…

- Ah oui, et qu'est-ce que je te disais ?

- Euh, qu'on allait aller boire un café ? tenta vainement Kieran.

- Peeerduuu ! Je disais que mes amies allaient continuer la visite avec nous et j'ajoute que si tu continues à m'ignorer, je me ferai un plaisir de te balancer dans la Seine… fit Lia en le fusillant du regard.

~Merlin tout puissant, si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais déjà mort !~ fut la seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Kieran à cet instant-là.

***** Trois heures plus tard *****

Les amies de Lia avaient déjà laissé les jumeaux depuis une bonne heure mais ceux-ci avaient continué à visiter la ville et se retrouvaient maintenant à boire un chocolat chaud à la cannelle à la terrasse d'un café tout en papotant joyeusement de toutes les jolies choses que Lia avait fait découvrir à Kieran.

- Mais dis-moi Lia, quand est-ce que je pourrai rencontrer tes parents ? Ça fait déjà une semaine qu'on est à Paris et tu ne me les as toujours pas présentés ! Tu as honte de moi, hein ? Avoue ! dit Kieran pour taquiner sa sœur tout en espérant avoir enfin sa permission de rencontrer sa famille.

- Hein ?! Oui, j'avoue ! J'ai affreusement honte de toi ! répondit Lia sur un ton dramatique et en se retenant de se noyer à son tour dans sa tasse de chocolat chaud au vu de la réaction du petit brun.

- Mais… Mais ce n'est pas gentil ce que tu dis… fit mine de s'offusquer Kieran.

- Bon, pour revenir à des choses plus sérieuses… J'ai décidé de te les présenter aujourd'hui. On devra être à leur manoir dans deux bonnes heures. Mais je te préviens, ce sont des sorciers de la noblesse alors tu soignes le peu de vocabulaire qu'un gnome tel que toi peux posséder ! le prévint Lia, de peur que son frère ne fasse mauvaise impression à ses parents.

Ce qui ne risquait pas d'être le cas, ceux-ci étant extrêmement tolérants… Mais la moindre petite chose était un bon prétexte pour tyranniser son frère de toute façon alors…

- Oui Madame, bien Madame ! répondit Kieran dans un semblant de garde à vous des plus mignons.

Après deux autres heures de visites en tout genre, l'heure de rencontrer les parents de Lia arriva et les jumeaux transplanèrent alors devant le manoir de ces derniers et se firent annoncer par un des elfes de maisons des Pendelton.

Tokki les conduisit alors jusqu'au petit salon où il les fit patienter le temps d'aller chercher ses maîtres. Caitlin et Seth Pendelton arrivèrent plutôt rapidement et Kieran s'empressa alors de les saluer.

- Mes hommages Comte et Comtesse Pendelton. C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. Leur dit Kieran, extrêmement poli pour ne pas froisser les parents de sa sœur.

- Eh bien jeune homme, je vois que tu as été élevé selon les règles de la bienséance ! C'est aussi un plaisir de te rencontrer… répondit Caitlin, surprise par tant de politesse de la part d'un adolescent.

- Mon nom est Kieran Madame, Kieran Potter. Et, j'espère que vous ne vous en froisserai pas mais vous avez tort, je n'ai pas été élevé selon les règles de bienséance mais, un peu de politesse ne fait pas de mal de nos jours. répondit Kieran, amusé de la surprise que provoquait sa politesse.

- Vous me plaisez Kieran ! Mais que venez-vous vous si loin de chez vous Lord Potter ? demanda Seth Pendelton, étonné qu'un noble anglais ait fait tant de chemin pour les rencontrer.

- Et bien, c'est assez simple, votre fille adoptive est en réalité ma sœur : Lia Potter. Et je me suis dit qu'une visite de courtoisie pour faire votre rencontre ne serait peut-être pas superflue…

- Oh mais c'est merveilleux, nous gagnons un fils ! fit la maman de Lia en sautant au cou de Kieran.

- KYYAAA ! Au meurtre ! s'écria Lia en se retenant de mourir de rire en voyant la gaucherie de son frère face à cette attaque surprise.

- Bien, nous avons des choses à éclaircir me semble-t-il… remarqua Seith en tentant d'éviter d'éclater de rire devant la réaction plus qu'excessive de sa femme.

Après une bonne demi-heure d'explications en tout genre, Kieran fut adopté par la famille de sa sœur et les formules de politesse servant de façade aristocratique furent jetées à la poubelle et remplacées par une familiarité des plus sympathique, un peu comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

***** Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard *****

Dans le bureau du directeur, Dumbledore était très occupé à s'arracher les cheveux (nda RCR : Il faut comprendre qu'il est pratiquement chauve…) à cause d'un petit, tout petit détail qui lui cause de gros, très gros problèmes stratégiques. Ce tout petit, minuscule détail est que : PERSONNE, non absolument personne ne savait où se trouvait ce damné Potter !

~Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse sans mon pantin ? C'est comme si on me demandait de cuisiner une omelette sans me donner les œufs !~

Et donc, ça faisait une semaine que lui et ses sbires cherchaient le « morveux » comme il disait et ça faisait trente minutes qu'il désespérait de ne pas trouver une solution de rechange, surtout en sachant que les cours reprenaient dans une semaine et qu'il se retrouverait alors dans la merde car il ne savait pas comment expliquer au grand public que le survivant, The Goden Boy Of England avait … mystérieusement disparu.

~Bon, qu'est-ce que je pourrais leur faire avaler ? Il est parti faire du camping et ne veux pas dire où ? Non non et non ! Trop improbable… Il s'est trouvé une copine et prend une semaine sabbatique ? Non, il est censé être en couple avec Ginny ! Il s'est suicidé ? Ça m'arrangerait mais c'est trop démoralisant pour les sorciers…

Je sais ! Je l'ai envoyé en stage de survie far far away (nda MS : ça veut dire très très loin, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris) et il ne reviendra que quand il sera prêt ! Ça, c'est de l'idée de génie !~

Et, pendant que Citronman s'auto-congratulait et pensait au futur discours qu'il ferait lors de la rentrée, il reçut un message disant à peu près ceci:

_Très cher directeur de Poudlard, _

_Veuillez prendre en considération l'arrivée dans votre établissement de deux nouveaux élèves pour cette année. Les Lord et Lady Dark : Kieran et Lia._

_Nous espérons sincèrement que vous prendrez les mesures nécessaires pour les accueillir le jour de la rentrée et pour les intégrer correctement parmi leurs futurs camarades en tenant en compte le fait qu'ils suivaient avant des cours à domicile et qu'ils ne se sont donc jamais retrouvés dans une situation incluant un partage de dortoir ou un côtoiement intensif d'autre jeunes gens de diverses classes sociales et de diverses cultures._

_Veuillez agréer Monsieur l'expression de mes sentiments les plus sincères, _

_Gobelin Grondful,_

_Gestionnaire des affaires courantes des Lord et Lady Dark._

Tandis que le Vieux Fou se demandait ce que lui réservait l'adhésion soudaine de ces deux élèves à son établissement, il fit appeler le professeur McGonagall pour l'informer que la cérémonie d'accueil des premières années comporterait une partie supplémentaire et inédite pour répartir les deux futurs élèves.

* * *

à suivre...

* * *

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre ? *yeux de bébés panthères troooop mimi* Reviews ?

( )( )

=(°x°)= Je sais, c'est pas une panthère mais un lapin mais je fais ce que je peux… RCR


	13. Rentrée, répartition et

Coucou mes petits lapins, nous revoilà avec le douzième chapitre de cette fic !

Et on en profite pour vous souhaiter une joyeuse Pâques avec un peu de retard…

On remercie tous les lecteurs et lectrices qui ont ajouté notre fic dans leurs favoris ou dans leur alerte !

Voilà, voilà. Bon, ben, bonne lecture alors, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre pour les reviews et les revieweurs (euses) qui ont des questions. ^_^

Shadow & Eithel

* * *

~ pensées ~

& télépathie &

_flash back_

ss fourchelang ss

* * *

_Rappel des familiers :_

Kieran :

Sratsha, serpent femelle, croisement entre un mamba noir, un serpent de glace et quelque chose d'inconnu.

Shayla : femelle panthère noire ailée.

Saeros : mâle phénix d'un blanc pur avec des ailes irisées.

Valandil : jaguar des neiges mâle.

Lia :

Luinil : serpent mâle, croisement entre un cobra royal égyptien, un serpent de feu et un basilic

Maeglin : loup blanc.

Isil : femelle phénix noir aux ailes bleu nuit.

Serindë : tigresse du Bengale.

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Rentrée, répartition et farces en tout genre

Deux jours après la rencontre entre Kieran et la famille adoptive de Lia, ce dernier était officiellement adopté et avait donc enfin une famille digne de ce nom…

Le lendemain, les jumeaux quittèrent leur famille adoptive pour revenir en Angleterre car il leur restait encore quelques petits achats à faire pour leur rentrée. Une fois arrivés au chemin de Traverse, ils se dirigèrent vers Scribenpenne pour acheter de nouvelles plumes et des parchemins neufs.

Après ces brefs achats de rentrée, nos jumeaux préférés décidèrent d'aller chez Florian Fortarôme pour déguster chacun une glace. Kieran décida d'en pendre une à la vanille et au chocolat alors que Lia préféra une glace à l'orange et à la framboise.

Nos jumeaux sortirent alors du magasin en discutant de leur prochaine répartition quand Lia se fit bousculer par un malotru qui faillit lui faire renverser sa glace sur sa toute nouvelle robe d'été.

- Non mais ça va pas ! T'as jamais appris à t'excuser quand tu bouscules quelqu'un espèce de péquenot ! se fâcha-t-elle.

- Oui bon pardon mais je ne suis pas le seul en tort ! Si Môdame regardait devant elle, ça n'arriverait pas ! fit Drago, notre aristocrate préféré, vexé de l'attitude de la jeune fille.

- Moi, en tort ? Mais c'est que j'aurai tout entendu ! Je regardais devant moi, c'est toi qui étais trop occupé à te regarder toi-même et qui m'a SAUVAGEMENT, oui, je dis bien sauvagement heurté !

- Moi ! Mais je… commença Drago qui ne finit pas sa phrase car il venait enfin de relever la tête et qu'il apercevait enfin Lia, son âme-sœur, sa « tendre » moitié, son amour,… qui était occupée à le fusiller du regard.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, un idiot autocentré qui ne fait pas attention à ce qui l'entoure. lui asséna Lia avant de tourner les talons et de partir avec son frère vers une terrasse plus loin leur permettant de profiter du soleil.

- Gaaahh… fut la seule réplique qui put sortir de la bouche du blond. Celui-ci étant bien trop occupé à baver et à intégrer le fait qu'il venait de rencontrer son âme-sœur qui n'était pas des plus commodes…

***** Dimanche 1er septembre, jour de la rentrée *****

Les premières années venaient d'être répartis et tout le monde espérait enfin pouvoir manger, la répartition ayant été très longue cette année quand Dumbledore se leva, une fois de plus, au plus grand désespoir des estomacs sur pattes.

- Très chers amis et amies, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, nous avons cette année un cas unique et exceptionnel qui se présente à nous et qui modifie notre traditionnelle cérémonie de répartition. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous allons accueillir cette année deux nouveaux élèves dans une de nos classes de 5èmes années. Veuillez, s'il-vous-plaît, faire bon accueil aux Lord et Lady Dark. (nda RCR : notez qu'il a dû réfléchir au discours pendant trois longues heures)

C'est après ce long discours pas endormant pour un sous qu'arrivèrent par la grande porte … deux superbes canons qui firent baver tous les élèves. Les jumeaux se dirigèrent d'un pas conquérant vers le vieux Choixpeau pour se faire répartir à Serpentard. Et oui, on l'est ou on ne l'est pas et eux l'étaient…

Et donc, après un suspense insoutenable pour tout le monde sauf eux, ils furent répartis à Serpentard, pour le plus grand bonheur de Drago qui se retenait à grande peine de baver. Les jumeaux prirent donc le chemin de la table verte quand déboula un paquet de poils, de plumes et d'écailles particulièrement bruyant et pas des plus discrets… Leurs familiers étaient, une fois de plus, occupés à se disputer pour un sujet futile. Les jumeaux voulant bien avoir un peu la honte mais pas se ridiculiser décidèrent donc de les engueuler en français pour ne pas se faire comprendre du reste de l'assemblée. (nda MS : rappelez-vous qu'ils sont en Grande-Bretagne)

- C'est quoi votre souci cette fois !? firent les jumeaux, pas très heureux.

- Ben, il y a Maeglin qui m'a dit que je ressemblais à un dalmatien avec mon pelage blanc et mes taches ! répondit Valendil.

- Et Saeros me dit que je ressemble à une flaque d'encre mal nettoyée… rajouta Isil

Et tous les familiers se mirent à parler en même temps pour exprimer leur mécontentement et montrer qu'il fallait punir l'autre groupe de familiers… Raté, ils se firent tous enguirlander par les jumeaux qui trouvaient ces dissensions stupides et puériles.

- Bien, si tout le monde est calmé, nous pourrions peut-être arrêter de nous donner en spectacle et nous unir pour mener la vie dur à Glucoseman et à sa bande d'emplumés, non ? demanda Kieran.

- Moui bon, peut-être, on verra, d'accord… marmonnèrent les familiers.

- Vous avez dit quoi ? interrogea Lia.

- Qu'on était d'accord. Répondirent-ils, un peu mécontents.

Les jumeaux s'excusèrent alors du dérangement causé par leurs familiers et allèrent s'attabler parmi leurs nouveaux camarades. Drago eut alors enfin l'occasion de se présenter correctement aux jumeaux qui firent en plus la connaissance de Pansy, Blaise et Théodore que tout le monde appelait Théo.

Heureusement pour tout le monde, la fin du repas se déroula sans autres péripéties de la part des familiers de nos jumeaux…

A la fin du repas, Drago, Pansy, Théo et Blaise partirent en premiers vers la salle commune car Dumbledore avait demandé aux jumeaux de rester pour leur parler un peu.

- Oui Monsieur le directeur, c'est pour ? firent les jumeaux, très polis.

- Rien de grave mes enfants, c'est uniquement pour savoir si vous souhaitez avoir des appartements à part ou si le fait de devoir partager un dortoir vous convient. répondit Dumbledore, dégoulinant de bienveillance.

- Oh, et bien…

Après une brève concertation dans le but de faire poireauter le vieux fou, les jumeaux acceptèrent d'avoir chacun un lit dans les dortoirs respectifs. Sur le chemin de la salle commune, les jumeaux ne se retinrent pas de dire tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient d'un taré accro aux bonbons au citron. Les voilà alors devant le portrait du serpent qui gardait la salle commune et … ils s'entreregardèrent.

- Quelqu'un sait le mot de passe ? Non, personne ? demanda Lia, dépitée.

- Votre truc là, ce serait pas quelque chose comme « Semper Fidelis » (1) ? répondit Shayla plus très réveillée.

- Ah, c'est bien possible, c'est le genre des Serpentards… répondit Kieran.

Après la tentative plutôt fructueuse pour ouvrir le passage avec un mot de passe incertain, les jumeaux se firent la remarque qu'ils auraient peut-être dû être plus attentifs… Mais ça restait encore à démontrer.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le salon pour retrouver leur petit groupe mais restèrent un moment figés face au spectacle d'un Blaise Zabini portant sur ses genoux une Hermione Granger qui avait tout l'air de lui servir pour le moment de cubi de petit jus… Chose assez étrange à voir lorsque vous ne vous y attendez pas !

- Euh… Vous… Je… Vampire et Tovarăș (2) ? furent les seules choses cohérentes que put prononcer Lia avant d'aller d'effondrer sur un canapé pour tenter de se reprendre. Son frère ayant plutôt opté pour le mode silencieux dans le but de garder sa dignité.

- Et oui ! On est bien en couple et c'est bien ma Tovarăș… Pourquoi ?

- Ben… C'est qu'on ne s'y attendait pas vraiment… répondit Kieran, sa sœur ne s'étant toujours pas remise du choc.

- Il faut dire que l'on n'expose pas notre relation au grand jour, je n'ai pas très envie de me faire lyncher dans mon dortoir, pendant mon sommeil… répondit Hermione, fatalise.

- Ça veut dire que tu n'adhères pas au point de vue du vieux fou ou à ses plans et idées foireux ? demanda Lia, enfin remise, pour être parfaitement sûre.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je dis même souvent que Sainte Mangouste à une place réservée pour lui dans son excellente aile psychiatrique… répondit-elle en éclatant de rire.

- OUF ! firent alors en cœur les jumeaux.

Blaise ayant aussi à cœur de détendre l'atmosphère, lui, le rigolo de la bande, décida de sortir une petite blague de son cru…

- Dites, vous connaissez l'histoire du Cracmol qui a gagné un million de gallions et les demande en petites coupures ? Il cherchait des noises au banquier ! parvint-il à sortir avant de mourir de rire à sa propre blague (3).

Les autres membres du groupe s'entreregardèrent en se demandant si Blaise avait osé sortir une si grande idiotie et ils finirent tous par éclater de rire, autant pour la blague que pour le visage niais de contentement que l'italien arborait après avoir sorti ce qu'on pourrait vaguement qualifié de blague.

- Décidément Blaise, tu ne t'améliores vraiment pas en vieillissant… C'est même encore pire ! ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Drago.

- Oui ben moi au moins, je réussi à détendre l'atmosphère quelques soient les conditions !

Chacun approuva cette phrase qui ne pouvait, en aucun cas, être jugée fausse. Le groupe profita ainsi de sa soirée pour faire plus ample connaissance et les jumeaux découvrirent donc que Pansy était une vraie mère poule, que Théo avait beau être calme, il ne fallait pas l'énerver et que Drake, malgré son masque froid, était extrêmement attaché à ses amis et très sympa.

Minuit finit par arrivé et le groupe se sépara en deux, les garçons partant de leur côté et les filles du leur. Mais, arrivés dans les chambres, les deux parties eurent la même réaction : l'hilarité ! Et oui, les lits des jumeaux étaient en grande partie occupés par des familiers particulièrement fatigués et qui avaient l'habitude d'avoir eux aussi un lit pour dormir. L'hilarité passée et le problème de place pour dormir enfin réglé, chacun put aller se coucher mais sans savoir ce qui se tramait en douce.

***** Deux heure du matin *****

- C'est bien parce que c'est la première blague de l'année que j'accepte de la mettre en place si tard mais après, faudra changer les horaires ! déclara Lia en étouffant un bâillement.

- Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi ! répondit Kieran.

Faire des blagues était peut-être leur nouveau passe-temps, mais pas question que leurs heures de sommeille en pâtissent !

Lia et Kieran se dirigèrent donc assez rapidement vers le tableau représentant une coupe de fruits avec une poire verte chatouilleuse. Après être entrés, les jumeaux lancèrent leurs sorts et versèrent leurs potions. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre le lendemain pour découvrir le résultat.

***** Le lendemain, 7h00 du matin *****

- Kieran ! Si tu ne te lèves pas, tu ne mangeras pas ! furent les seules paroles qui réussirent à tirer le petit brun de son sommeil de plomb.

Heureusement pour tout le monde, Kieran se prépara en vitesse et le nouveau groupe d'amis se dirigea donc d'un bon pas vers la grande salle pour profiter du buffet… Après tout, quel jeune correctement constitué dirait non à un buffet pantagruélique au petit-déjeuner ?

Le groupe arriva donc dans la grande salle en faisant sensation. Car, après tout, chacun des membres du groupe était à tomber même si les jumeaux paraissaient les plus sublimes à cause de l'attrait de la nouveauté.

Commença alors, en toute quiétude, un repas des plus ordinaires jusqu'au moment où, pour une raison inconnue de tous, les rouge et or prirent une magnifique teinte vert et argent et, toujours pour cette même mystérieuse raison, se mirent à chanter les louanges des Serpentards et de leur merveilleux directeur de maison : Severus Snape.

Mais, dire tous les rouge et or serait excessif… car, les quelques retardataires réussirent à échapper à cette curieuse transformation et la jeune Miss Granger fut, elle aussi, miraculeusement épargnée.

Cependant, pendant qu'une bonne partie des professeurs s'interrogeaient et tentaient de faire quelque chose, personne n'entendit ce petit murmure :

- Cinquante points pour la personne qui a réussi ce miracle, enfin des Gryffondors respectueux de ma personne ! chuchota le professeur de potions.

C'est donc ainsi que les Serpentards commencèrent l'année avec cent points d'avance cent points que personne ne remarqua à cause du remue-ménage.

Les professeurs finirent par calmer les chansons déclamées par les Gryffondors mais ne purent rien faire contre les superbes couleurs qu'ils abordaient pour leur plus grand malheur. Couleurs qui ne disparaîtraient qu'à la fin de la journée selon Severus qui ne put s'empêcher, tout comme ses élèves, d'y prendre un grand plaisir.

Après avoir enfin réussi à ramener le calme, les horaires furent distribués et les Gryffondors se retrouvèrent avec les Serpentards pour … deux looongues heures de potions !

~Qui a dit que la vie était mal faite ? Moi, je la trouve sympa cette journée…~ ne purent s'empêcher de penser tous les Serpentards.

Ainsi pu donc commencer un cours de potions qui serait l'un des pires des annales des Gryffondors. En plus d'être affublés des couleurs de leurs pires ennemis, ils durent préparer une potion des plus difficiles.

- Bien, j'ai choisi cette potion en pensant qu'elle pourrait peut-être aider les Gryffondors et qu'ils auraient ainsi moins de difficultés à survivre dans notre monde. Vous allez donc confectionner aujourd'hui une potion de mémoire qui, comme son nom l'indique, renforce la mémoire de celui qui la boit. Vous avez très exactement une heure et demie pour la réussir ! fit-il, content de pouvoir reprendre son activité favorite : la torture de rouge et or…

Le professeur Snape agita alors sa baguette et les ingrédients s'inscrivirent au tableau. Les Serpentards se réjouissant : elle n'est pas encore trop dure. Les Gryffondors se morfondant : c'est quoi cette horreur pour commencer l'année ?

Lia et Kieran échangèrent un regard, cette potion était vraiment trop facile pour eux !

- Bien, tu t'occupes des trois plumes de Jobarbille, de la ciguë et du fragon tandis que moi, je m'occupe du lupin, du muguet et de la morelle de Salomon. dit Lia

- Je m'occuperai ensuite du dard de scorpion et toi des pattes de mygale. Mais il ne faudra pas oublier les ailes de libellules pour améliorer le goût de cette potion et pour qu'elle se fasse plus vite… rajouta Kieran, fier d'être enfin doué dans cette matière qui n'était, finalement, pas si horrible.

Tandis que les jumeaux se concertaient et commençaient à rassembler leurs ingrédients, les Griffons, eux, avaient du mal à se concentrer avec un Severus Snape qui les fixaient avec un regard narquois, il faut avouer que ce n'est pas une situation des plus faciles…

Après une heure, les jumeaux étaient assez fiers d'eux, ils avaient fini avec brio leur potion et ce, bien avant la fin du délai. Ils se retournèrent alors pour profiter du spectacle se déroulant chez les rouge et or. Deux binômes avaient déjà réussi à faire exploser leur chaudron, un autre se retrouvait avec une potion arborant une couleur suspecte quant au reste, ils étaient à peine à la moitié de la préparation et des explosions restaient à prévoir.

La fin du délai finit par arrivée et fut annoncée par l'explosion du chaudron d'une certaine belette mâle que nous ne nommerons pas.

- Monsieur Weasley, puisque vous prenez plaisir à faire exploser mon laboratoire, je vais vous coller deux heures pour vous permettre de le remettre en état. lui lança Severus avec un sourire doucereux.

Chaque binôme apporta ensuite une fiole de sa potion au bureau du professeur et ce dernier en profita pour attribuer vingt points à Serpentard pour la rapidité de préparation des jumeaux et pour leur potion parfaite.

Au plus grand malheur de certains Gryffondors, la journée ne s'améliora pas mais les jumeaux, quant à eux, en profitèrent pour se moquer un maximum avec leurs nouveaux amis.

* * *

à suivre...

* * *

1. Devise du corps des marines des Etats-Unis d'Amérique (Navy Seal) et voulant dire : « Toujours fidèle ».

2. Tovarăș signifie compagne ou compagnon en roumain, le pays d'origine des vampires étant la Roumanie.

3. Cette blague est tirée du jeux « Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix » PS2 et est racontée par une gargouille parlante…

-Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre ? *yeux de bébés panthères troooop mimi* Reviews ?

* * *

( )( )

=(°x°)= Je sais, c'est pas une panthère mais un lapin mais je fais ce que je peux… RCR


	14. Mission, lettres et surprise

Coucou mes petits lapins, nous revoilà avec le treizième chapitre de cette fic !

* * *

**RAR :**

adenoide : Aha, ça ce sera pour plus tard ^^, tu verras bien. Pour Tom-chéri, non, ils n'en n'ont pas encore envoyé une mais ça va venir et en ce qui concerne Rémus et Sirius, toutes les réponses sont dans ce chapitre.

**Fin RAR**

* * *

On en profite pour remercier tous les lecteurs et lectrices qui ont ajouté notre fic dans leurs favoris ou dans leur alerte !

Voilà, voilà. Bon, ben, bonne lecture alors, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre pour les reviews et les revieweurs (euses) qui ont des questions. ^_^

Shadow & Eithel

* * *

~ pensées ~

& télépathie &

_flash back_

ss fourchelang ss

* * *

_Rappel des familiers :_

Kieran :

Sratsha, serpent femelle, croisement entre un mamba noir, un serpent de glace et quelque chose d'inconnu.

Shayla : femelle panthère noire ailée.

Saeros : mâle phénix d'un blanc pur avec des ailes irisées.

Valandil : jaguar des neiges mâle.

Lia :

Luinil : serpent mâle, croisement entre un cobra royal égyptien, un serpent de feu et un basilic

Maeglin : loup blanc.

Isil : femelle phénix noir aux ailes bleu nuit.

Serindë : tigresse du Bengale.

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Mission, lettres et surprise

Bien loin de l'école de Poudlard où de nombreux Gryffondors se faisaient torturer dans le seul but d'amuser deux jumeaux facétieux, dans une demeure des Black se situant en Ecosse, deux personnes étaient très occupées à faire du sport intensif. Après cette partie de jambes en l'air des plus torrides, l'heure de la discussion sur l'oreiller avait sonné.

- Dis Sirius, est-ce que tu sais où se trouve ton filleul ?

- Ben … non mais je suppose qu'il me préviendra lorsqu'il voudra me faire savoir où il est ou lorsqu'il voudra me voir. répondit-il, fataliste.

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'il a disparu parce qu'il a retrouvé sa sœur ?

- Euh… C'est une excellente question, je te remercie de l'avoir posée et je te propose de te réinterroger là-dessus plus tard.

- Et tu crois qu'il sait tout et qu'il va nous en vouloir d'être Mangemorts ?

- Mais t'as pas bientôt fini avec tes questions philosophiques à deux balles ?!

- Ben, c'est que je me pose pleins de questions…

- Et puis, s'il est au courant de tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi il nous en voudrait d'être des Mangemorts… Non, je crois que ce qui va le plus lui faire un choc et peut-être à elle aussi, c'est le fait que nous soyons en couple.

- Ben, j'en doute… Il doit quand même savoir que les liens d'âmes-sœurs existent et ne se contrôlent pas … surtout lorsque le premier pas a été effectué et que ta nature te pousse à compléter et à finaliser le lien, non ?

- N'empêche, tu te rappelles le choc que ça a fait à son père ? J'ai cru qu'il allait tourner de l'œil et que Lily allait être obligée de le ranimer à coups de claques et de verres d'eau froide… C'était un des moments les plus amusants que j'ai vécu !

- Oui, c'est vrai que c'était un moment hilarant !

- Je vois qu'on est du même avis mon très cher Rem'. dit Sirius avant de se rapprocher du loup-garou pour l'embrasser.

- Oh non Sirius, ce n'est pas le moment de remettre ça ! Tu viens déjà de nous bloquer une partie de l'après-midi dans ta chambre et je tiens à te rappeler que nous devons nous rendre chez les MacFarlane dans une heure et demie et que je ne tiens pas à être en retard vu que c'est une mission donnée par le Lord. répondit Rémus en se levant pour aller dans la salle de bain.

- Oui mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Sirius et tu peux dès maintenant abandonner l'idée d'essayer de m'amadouer avec ta moue boudeuse, ça ne fonctionne plus depuis longtemps ! le coupa-t-il en se retenant de rire.

Mais Rémus finit par avoir le dernier mot et Sirius accepta de se préparer en vue d'aller voir cette vieille famille écossaise avec qui Voldemort avait des affaires à traiter.

***** Le lendemain *****

Dans la serre, Sirius était tranquillement occupé à végéter et à passer le temps en comptant les papillons bleus qui passaient devant lui.

~Vingt et un, vingt-deux, vingt-trois, vingt-quatre … ah non, celui-là est vert. Vingt-quatre, vingt-cinq…~

Quand un bruit le sortit de sa contemplation. Sirius se redressa et regarda autour de lui, pas très alerte. Le bruit se répéta, c'était un phénix blanc qui n'avait pas l'air très heureux de devoir se faire doucher dehors pendant qu'un stupide humain tentait vainement de reprendre ses esprits.

Finalement, perdant patience, Saeros décida de directement apparaître à l'intérieur parce que l'humain n'avait vraiment pas l'air décidé à régir dans les secondes à venir. Le phénix réapparu donc sur la petite table se trouvant à la droite de Sirius qui décida alors de reprendre pleinement le contrôle de son cerveau embrumé.

- Désolé mon grand… fit Sirius, penaud.

Saeros lui tendit alors sa patte pour que l'humain puisse le débarrasser de la lettre que Kieran l'avait chargé de remettre en espérant être récompensé avec une friandise. Ce que Sirius d'empressa de faire après avoir décroché la lettre.

_Salut Sirius,_

_Tu te demandes sûrement où j'ai bien pu aller… Quoique, te connaissant, je suppose que tu es simplement occupé à te dire que je te contacterai quand j'aurai envie que tu saches où je suis et ce que je fais mais bon, on peut toujours espérer !_

_Parlons plutôt des choses sérieuses, je tiens à t'informer que non, je ne suis pas dans un stupide camp de formation comme Bubus le prétend mais je suppose que tu t'en doutais déjà. En réalité, j'ai organisé une petite rencontre avec ma sœur durant les grandes vacances et on en a profité pour aller faire un tour à Gringotts et devine quoi, on a appris que nos parrains respectifs étaient Mangemorts et que nos parents étaient des alliés mais tout ça, tu le sais déjà… Au fait, je me demande bien à quoi tu ressembles dans ta robe de Mangemort… Est-ce que c'est un peu comme notre très cher Snape ? Parce qu'à ce moment-là, je demande à voir !_

_Sinon, à part ça, il faut que tu saches que Lia et moi avons décidé de reprendre nos véritables apparences et, pour une raison inconnue, ça nous a aussi poussé à devoir acheter des vêtements imperméables. Mais bon, toutes les bonnes choses ont des côtés négatifs._

_De plus et pour cette nouvelle-ci il vaut mieux que tu t'asseyes, nous avons décidé d'intégrer Poudlard sous des noms d'emprunt : Lia et Kieran Dark. Et devine quoi, on a été réparti à Serpentard !_

_Bon je sais, ça fait beaucoup d'informations d'un coup mais la vie est ainsi faite. Et au fait, on a pris la relève des Maraudeurs et je suis sûr que tu serais très fier de nous si tu voyais les blagues que les Gryffondors doivent subir. Le premier jour de cours, ils se sont retrouvés couleur vert et argent occupés à chanter les louanges des Serpentards et du professeur Snape ! C'était à mourir de rire !_

_Oh, j'avais presque oublié de te dire qu'on s'est fait de nouveaux amis : Drago Malefoy, Pansy Pakinson, Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini et Hermione Granger. Je sais que tu connais déjà Hermione mais il faut que tu saches qu'elle n'est absolument pas de l'avis du vieux fou et qu'en plus de ça, elle est la Tovarăș de Blaise !_

_Au fait, en parlant de Blaise, il nous a raconté hier une blague qui, j'en suis sûr, sera à ton goût vu que c'est une blague graveleuse. Tu me diras dans ta prochaine lettre si tu as réussi à trouver la réponse. La voici : « Pourquoi les hommes portent-ils des cravates ? »_

_Je dois dire que Lia et moi n'avions pas trouvé la réponse mais que Théo et Drake y ont tout de suite pensé… C'est à se demander à quoi est consacré la majeure partie de leur cerveau !_

_Bon, il faut que je te laisse mais j'en profite pour rajouter que tu as le bonjour de Lia qui est pendue à mon épaule depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire et qu'elle a hâte de pouvoir te voir tout comme moi et qu'on espère croiser Rémus dans le même temps pour qu'on puisse tous être réunis._

_Kieran ET LIA !_

_PS : Salut salut Siri, ce que mon cher frère à oublier de préciser mais qu'il ne faut pas révéler tout de suite c'est qu'on va sûrement prendre contact avec Tomychounet (j'ai adopté ton petit surnom) pour voir si on ne pourrait pas lui offrir notre aide donc, attends toi à en voir de belles dans pas longtemps. Niark niark ! Et une dernière chose, il fut que tu penses à dire à Remus qu'il doit aller à Gringotts pour récupérer un truc qu'on lui a laissé… Qu'il dise aux gobelins qu'il vient de la part des jumeaux, ils comprendront. Bon, j'en dis pas plus parce que tu as Saeros qui en a marre d'attendre, à la prochaine !_

Sirius bondit alors de son transat et se précipita vers la bibliothèque où Remus était tranquillement occupé à lire le dernier livre qu'il avait acquis et qui traitait des us et coutumes des loups-garous d'Amérique. Il allait entamer le chapitre traitant des « Cérémonies de Pleine Lune » lorsque son compagnon déboula tel un boulet de canon surexcité.

- Calme-toi Sirius et dis-moi ce qui te met dans cet état-là ! demanda-t-il d'une voix ferme.

- Ben, tu te rappelles que hier tu n'arrêtais pas de me bassiner à propos des jumeaux, de comment ils allaient et de tout le reste ?

- Euh oui, même si je n'emploierais pas le mot bassiner… Mais quel est le rapport ?

- Et bien, Kieran et Lia m'ont écrit une lettre que je viens juste de recevoir alors je crois que tu vas enfin avoir la réponse à toutes tes questions ! répondit Sirius tout en tendant la lettre à son amant.

Rémus prit le temps de la lire attentivement et relu même certains passages pour être bien sûr de ce qui était écrit.

- Donc, ils vont bien et s'amusent comme des fous… Mais je me demande bien ce qu'ils m'ont laissé à Gringotts surtout que je n'aime pas beaucoup côtoyer ces petits êtres qui n'apprécient pas les loups-garous !

- Ben, je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'ils t'ont laissé mais, dès que notre mission sera finie, ont pourra toujours aller voir…

- Ca veut donc dire qu'on ira voir dans deux jours… Je crois que je vais avoir énormément de mal à tenir jusque-là. Tu sais comme je suis curieux Patmol ! C'est une véritable torture pour moi !

- Je sais mais je ne peux absolument rien faire pour toi… Et sinon, tu as une idée de la réponse à la blague du jeune Blaise ?

- Hein ? Quelle blague ?

- Ben, celle qui est dans la lettre ! Celle qui pose la question de savoir pourquoi un homme porte une cravate… demanda Sirius plein d'espoir en espérant que son amant puisse lui donner la réponse. (nda RCR : je préviens que la réponse sera dans le prochain chapitre alors, qui veut peut essayer de répondre… p)

- Ben non, je n'en ai aucune idée… Mais on a trois jours pour pouvoir y penser vu que je leur écrirai sûrement une lettre lorsque j'aurai été voir la surprise qu'ils m'ont laissée à Gringotts. Tu n'auras qu'à leur envoyer une lettre le lendemain pour essayer d'avoir la réponse et puis, on sera entre temps rentrés au manoir et tu n'auras qu'à demander à Tom s'il n'a pas la réponse…

- Oui, ce n'est pas con. Je suis sûr qu'on ne sera pas trop de trois pour pouvoir la trouver…

Nos deux Mangemorts cogitèrent encore une heure sur toutes les nouvelles qu'ils venaient de recevoir avant de partir de nouveau voir les MacFarlane pour conclure l'accord dont les avait chargé le Lord Noir. Et c'est heureux d'avoir rempli correctement leur mission qu'ils repartirent du manoir des Ecossais pour retourner pour une dernière nuit dans le manoir Black. Nuit qui ne fut pas des plus reposantes car les deux compères la passèrent à fêter ça en pratiquant un sport de chambre très connu des amoureux…

Le lendemain Rémus et Sirius retournèrent au manoir Gaunt pour faire leur rapport au Lord qui attendait avec impatience de savoir s'il obtiendrait ou non l'aide des MacFarlane. C'est ainsi que les deux Mangemorts se firent convoquer dans la salle de réunion dès qu'ils eurent posé un pied dans le hall d'entrée.

- Sirius, Rémus, soyez les bienvenus ! Mais dites-moi, avez-vous réussi à convaincre les MacFarlane ? demanda Tom, très impatient.

- Bien sûr mon seigneur ! L'accord a été signé hier soir. répondirent-ils en même temps.

- Bien, c'est vraiment une excellente nouvelle de savoir que l'on peut compter sur eux pour nous appuyer… Si c'est tout ce que vous avez à m'annoncer, vous pouvez vous retirer.

- En fait Tom, j'ai une autre nouvelle pour toi… dit doucement Sirius.

- Ah oui, et qu'elle est-elle ?

- Et bien, j'ai reçu hier une lettre de mon filleul qui a tout l'air d'avoir retrouvé sa sœur et d'avoir appris la vérité… Cela signifie que « Harry » Potter n'existe plus et n'a donc pas été envoyé en camp d'entraînement. Dumbledore a simplement perdu la trace de son « survivant » ! répondit-il, heureux d'annoncer une si grande nouvelle.

- C'est vrai que c'est aussi une information importante… fit Tom, songeur.

- Sirius, si tu veux lui poser ta devinette, c'est maintenant… souffla Rémus qui voulait voir la réaction du Lord.

- T'es sûr qu'il ne va pas me tuer à coups de regard noirs ? demanda Sirius, dubitatif.

- Certain !

- Dites, Tom…

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Eh bien, c'est qu'on aurait une petite devinette à vous poser parce que Rem' et moi, on sèche dessus…

- Vas-y Sirius, on va voir si j'y arrive mais que ça ne s'ébruite pas !

- Bien sûr Tom ! Alors la voilà : « Pourquoi un homme porte-t-il une cravate ? »

- Euh… J'avoue que je n'en ai aucune idée. répondit le Lord après avoir réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je finirai bien par trouver !

- Mais dis-moi Sirius, d'où te viens cette devinette ?

- Oh et bien, c'est Kieran, mon filleul qui me l'a posée dans sa lettre et il l'a tient lui-même de Blaise Zabini…

- Ah… Et bien, bonne chance pour trouver la réponse et vous pouvez disposer maintenant.

- Bien mon Lord ! répondirent les deux Mangemorts en s'inclinant légèrement avant de sortir de la salle.

Les deux anciens Maraudeurs passèrent le reste de la journée à penser un peu à leur propre filleul et à quand ils pourraient revoir ces deux petits anges… Rémus essayant aussi de deviner ce que les jumeaux avaient bien pu lui laisser à Gringotts.

~Respire Rémus, tu ne dois pas te torturer les méninges pour rien ! Tu sauras demain ce qu'ils t'ont laissé… Oui, mais qu'est-ce que je suis curieux !~

***** Le lendemain, à Gringotts *****

- Dis Sirius, tu es sûr que les gobelins vont accepter de me donner ce que Kieran et Lia m'ont laissé ? Parce que je te rappelle qu'ils n'apprécient pas vraiment beaucoup les loups-garous et qu'en général ils ne nous servent que de façon très rétive…

- Mais oui tu l'auras ton cadeau, je m'en charge ! Et arrête un peu de stresser pour rien ! Regarde, en voilà un qui arrive pour nous prendre en charge…

- Lord Black, Monsieur Lupin. les salua le gobelin.

- Bien, nous venons récupérer ce que les Lord et Lady Potter ont laissé à mon ami. répondit Sirius, formel.

- Bien sûr. Veuillez me suivre, je vais vous conduire au gobelin en charge des affaires des Potter.

Sirius et Rémus le suivirent donc et finirent par arriver dans le même bureau richement décoré où avaient été reçus Kieran et Lia il y a un petit mois.

- Bonjour messieurs, veuillez-vous assoir. Je me présente, je suis le gobelin Grondful et je suis en charge des affaires des Potter. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

- Et bien, Sirius a reçu une lettre de nos filleuls qui disait qu'ils m'avait laissé quelque chose ici que je devais venir chercher sans pour autant m'en dire plus… répondit Rémus un peu hésitant.

- Ah oui, cette chose là… Je suis désolé mais je ne pense pas que vous puissiez partir avec. répondit le gobelin.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas ! s'énerva Sirius.

- Calmez-vous Monsieur Black ! Je dis que Monsieur Lupin ne peut pas partir avec car ce que les jumeaux Potter lui ont laissé, c'est un coffre avec une jolie dotation…

- Un … un … un … un coffre ! répondit Rémus qui n'en revenait pas. Lui qui n'avait jamais pu en avoir un étant un loup-garou.

- Oui, un coffre. Il faut avouer que les Potter ont une grande influence…

Sirius et Rémus remercièrent finalement Grondful et quittèrent la banque pour aller fêter ça.

_Salut les jumeaux,_

_Je vous écris pour vous remercier chaleureusement du cadeau que vous m'avez fait vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! J'avoue que j'en ai du mal à m'exprimer…_

_Sinon, j'espère que vous ne faîtes pas trop de bêtises et que vous vous amusez bien !_

_J'attends avec impatience votre prochaine lettre pour qu'on puisse finalement se faire un petit rendez-vous sur le chemin de Traverse ou ailleurs pour que je puisse vous remercier de vive voix._

_Bises, Rémus_

Même pas deux heures plus tard, les anciens Maraudeurs reçurent la réponse des jumeaux.

_Hey, salut vous !_

_Alors, on voit que notre cadeau t'a plu ! On en est très heureux pour toi mais tu sais, ce n'est pas grand-chose… On n'abandonne pas la famille après tout…_

_Bon, on conviendra d'un jour pour une rencontre une autre fois car on est un peur débordés pour l'instant… Tu sais, ennuyer les Gryffondors, ce n'est pas de tout repos !_

_Oh au fait, Sirius ne nous a pas répondu, doit-on supposer qu'il n'arrive pas à trouver la réponse ? Souhaite-t-il qu'on la lui donne ? Après tout, ça peut arriver à tout le monde de ne pas trouver, non ?_

_Bon, on va arrêter de charrier Sirius et on va vous laisser parce que McGonagall se rapproche de notre banc et nous voir glousser en étant penchés sur une lettre n'est pas la meilleure façon de garder les points des Serpentards…_

_Bisous baveux, les jumeaux._

* * *

à suivre...

* * *

-Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre ? *yeux de bébés panthères troooop mimi* Reviews ?

( )( )

=(°x°)= Je sais, ce n'est pas une panthère mais un lapin mais je fais ce que je peux… RCR


	15. Les déboires de l'aristocrate

Coucou mes petits lapins, nous revoilà avec le quatorzième chapitre de cette fic !

* * *

**RAR :**

fings : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu appréciera ce chapitre aussi. L'intérêt de la poster sur 2 comptes différents ben ... on est 2 donc voilà, on n'y a pas beaucoup réfléchi.

Inconnue (^^) : effectivement :), maintenant je crains qu'elle ne puisse plus rire à tes dépens car ce personnage ne va pas réapparaître (logiquement)

Juury : Intéressante comme chute mais non désolée, c'est pas ça. Je retient la première proposition, elle est tordante ^^litt01 : Merci, on est contente que ça te plaise autant. En espérant que ça continue à te plaire. :)

**Fin RAR**

* * *

On en profite pour remercier tous les lecteurs et lectrices qui ont ajouté notre fic dans leurs favoris ou dans leur alerte !

Voilà, voilà. Bon, ben, bonne lecture alors, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre pour les reviews et les revieweurs (euses) qui ont des questions. ^_^

Shadow & Eithel

* * *

~ pensées ~

& télépathie &

_flash back_

ss fourchelang ss

* * *

_Rappel des familiers :_

Kieran :

Sratsha, serpent femelle, croisement entre un mamba noir, un serpent de glace et quelque chose d'inconnu.

Shayla : femelle panthère noire ailée.

Saeros : mâle phénix d'un blanc pur avec des ailes irisées.

Valandil : jaguar des neiges mâle.

Lia :

Luinil : serpent mâle, croisement entre un cobra royal égyptien, un serpent de feu et un basilic

Maeglin : loup blanc.

Isil : femelle phénix noir aux ailes bleu nuit.

Serindë : tigresse du Bengale.

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Les déboires de l'aristocrate

En ce merveilleux lundi matin de septembre, Draco Malefoy était tranquillement occupé à déprimer en regardant une magnifique jeune fille mourir de rire face à une lettre dont l'auteur était pour l'instant en tout cas, encore inconnu du jeune aristocrate. Draco décida donc d'aller voir pour quelle raison sa tendre âme-sœur était occupée à rire sans lui et pour une raison encore inconnue.

- Hey, Kieran, Lia ! Dites-moi, pourquoi êtes-vous donc occupés à mourir de rire sur un pauvre morceau de papier qui ne vous a absolument rien fait ?

- Sa … Salut Drake ! réussit à se reprendre Kieran.

- Alors ?

- Eh bien, c'est mon parrain qui a enfin répondu à ma lettre…

- Ah… Mais ça ne me dit pas la raison de votre hilarité !

- Tiens, lis-la et tu comprendras. répondit Lia en lui tendant une lettre maintenant toute chiffonnée.

Draco se saisit donc de la cause de l'hilarité des jumeaux Dark et se mit à la lire.

_Hey, vous !_

_Alors les jumeaux, pas trop de morts à déplorer à Poudlard ? Juste des blessés légers j'espère !_

_Bon, j'ai fini par trouver la réponse à cette fichue devinette et j'avoue qu'à partir du moment où tu as la réponse, elle est vraiment très drôle. Mais je ne vous dis pas à quel point j'ai eu du mal à la trouvée cette satanée réponse ! J'ai d'abord réfléchi et j'ai séché, j'ai donc demandé à Rem' pour qu'il m'aide mais pareil, c'était le manque d'imagination total ! J'ai finalement, en désespoir de cause demandé à ce très cher Tomychounet si par le plus grand des hasards il ne connaîtrait pas la réponse mais, j'ai une fois de plus fait chou blanc… Je me suis donc concentré dessus nuit et jour pour finalement avoir l'illumination de la grâce divine de mon esprit génial et voilà cette saloperie de réponse :_

_« Les hommes portent des cravates pour indiquer le terrain de jeux ! »_

_Je dois avouer qu'elle est vraiment excellente surtout en sachant que vous devez tous en porter une car celle-ci est compris dans vos gentils petits uniformes colorés… Mais bon, passons car, après tout, la moitié de l'école serait alors remplie de « terrains de jeux » alors… Je crois que j'ai fini par m'égarer…_

_Bon, je vous embrasse bien fort et je vous dis à la prochaine,_

_Sirius_

_PS : Si par le plus grand des hasards vous décidiez de repeindre la salle commune des Gryffondors dans des couleurs plus à votre goût, il me semble que le mot de passe de celle-ci est mis à jour au dos de la carte des Maraudeurs grâce à ce sort : « Revelat sententiam » (1)._

A la lecture de cette lettre des plus farfelues, Draco ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres car, après tout, un Malefoy ne rit pas en public sauf si c'est pour se moquer de quelque chose !

***** Le lendemain *****

Cela faisait maintenant deux longues semaines que Draco essayait par tous les moyens possibles d'attirer l'attention de la belle Lia en lui faisant une cour discrète mais insistante sans que cette dernière ne daigne même lui accorder plus d'attention qu'au reste de ses amis. C'est finalement en désespoir de cause que Draco attira à lui le jeune Kieran pour lui demander de le retrouver après le repas dans la Salle sur demande dans le but de parler d'une chose très importante selon le jeune blond.

- D'accord Drake, on a qu'à dire qu'on se retrouve à … 22h ?

- C'est parfait. A tout à l'heure. répondit Draco en s'éloignant rapidement pour aller au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec cette « merveilleuse » Ombrage.

Le jeune bond attendit donc toute la journée cette rencontre avec Kieran, son impatience grandissant avec le temps qui passait. Draco était tellement stressé à l'idée de devoir tout raconter à quelqu'un qu'il ne mangea pratiquement pas lors du souper. Lorsqu'enfin l'heure du rendez-vous arriva, Draco dut se retenir à grande peine de ne pas faire demi-tour pour retourner dans son dortoir. Il fut accueilli dans la Salle sur demande par un :

- Drake, tu es sûr que tu te sens bien aujourd'hui ? Parce que tu as fait une drôle de tête tout la journée et que tu as à peine mangé… lui dit Kieran.

- Ah euh, oui, je vais bien… C'est juste que j'aie un petit souci pour lequel tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider. répondit Draco en allant s'assoir en face de Kieran.

- Alors, en quoi puis-je t'être utile ?

- Et bien, c'est assez délicat… En fait, je suis un veela mais je crois que tu le sais déjà, non ?

- Oui, je le sais mais je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais… Attends, tu ne vas pas me dire que je suis ton âme sœur quand même ?

- Hein ? Non non, ce n'est pas toi c'est … ta sœur mais je n'arrive pas à attirer son attention, je n'arrive pas à la toucher pour la séduire ! répondit le blond avec une légère note de désespoir dans la voix.

- Ah… Bon ben, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Parce que je crois que si je me mets à vanter tes mérites, elle va me prendre pour un fou si ce n'est pas déjà le cas…

- Non, je ne veux pas de ça, je souhaite juste que tu m'aides à trouver une moyen d'attirer son attention, un moyen de la séduire sans devoir lui sauter dessus pour lui dire que je suis âme-sœur et qu'elle n'a pas d'autre choix que moi…

- Ok, je crois que ça peut être faisable…

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent donc à réfléchir ensemble à un moins d'attirer délicatement l'attention de Lia pour essayer de la séduire. Finalement, l'un des deux eut une illumination.

- Pourquoi pas des fleurs ? Toutes les filles aiment les fleurs et, de plus, son côté drayade y sera très sensible. Je suis sûr que c'est le meilleur moyen de toucher son cœur pour tenter de la conquérir. déclara Kieran, très satisfait d'avoir trouvé une solution plus qu'acceptable.

- Oui, tu as raison, je crois que je vais essayer ça ! Bon, il faut que tu m'excuses mais j'ai des recherches à faire. déclara Draco en se précipitant hors de la Salle sur demande.

Après deux trois longues et fastidieuses heures de recherche, Draco quitta la bibliothèque avec toutes les informations dont il avait besoin. Le plan « Séduire l'ange » pouvait être lancé !

***** Le lendemain matin *****

Lors du déjeuner, Lia vit arriver hibou grand-duc qui se posa délicatement devant elle pour lui remettre un petit bouquet de lilas (2) accompagné d'un petit mot calligraphié disant :

« _Pour la belle jeune fille assise ici_

_Sache que chaque matin tu recevras mes petits présents pour que tu puisses ainsi voir à quel point je t'aime et tu pourras alors, à la fin, décider si oui ou non tu acceptes mon amour._

_Maintenant, ta seule tâche est de tenter de savoir qui je suis…_ »

Lia se pencha alors vers son frère pour lui demander si c'était une de ses blagues mais celui-ci secouait déjà négativement la tête. Elle se demanda alors qui pouvait bien lui envoyer un si mignon petit bouquet et surtout si celui-ci lui était bien destiné ! Très intriguée, elle décida de passer en revue les garçons qui éventuellement pourraient lui envoyer ces petits bouquets.

~Alors, je sais que ce n'est pas Kieran. Ça ne peut pas être Blaise car il a déjà trouvé sa Tovarăș et que clairement, il ne me déclarerait pas son amour. Je ne pense pas que ça soit Drake, c'est juste un ami et puis, s'il avait découvert que j'étais son âme-sœur, il serait sûrement venu me le dire ! ça ne peut pas non plus être Théo car il a tout l'air d'avoir un faible pour Pansy. Ce n'est assurément pas la Belette mâle ou sinon je le tue pour y avoir songé…~ pensait donc Lia en allant vers son premier cours de la journée.

Le lendemain matin, Lia était occupée à manger quand, de nouveau, le hibou vint se poser devant elle pour lui donner un petit bouquet de yuccas (3) cette fois-ci. Cela flatta énormément Lia mais Pansy vint alors troubler sa toute nouvelle bulle de bonheur.

- As-tu déjà pensé à changer de place pour t'assurer que ces bouquets te sont bien destinés ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Ben, non. Tu … tu crois que je devrais changer de place ?

- Je pense que tu pourrais t'assoir à l'autre bout de la table demain pour voir si ces bouquets sont bien pour toi…

Lia alla donc se coucher avec la ferme intention de savoir si oui ou non ces bouquets étaient pour elle ! Elle se leva donc le lendemain, se prépara en vitesse et traîna son frère à une place se trouvant à l'autre bout de la table sous le regard étonné de son frère et de Drake qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle avait.

~Est-ce que les fleurs lui déplaisent ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?~ se demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Mais, lorsque le hibou arriva pour déposer le bouquet d'orchidées (4) devant Lia et que celle-ci se mit presque à sautiller de joie, les craintes de Draco Malefoy s'apaisèrent. La jeune fille était rassurée, c'était bien elle qui était courtisée d'une manière si attendrissante.

Les jours passèrent alors et les bouquets s'enchaînèrent. Lia en recevait chaque matin un nouveau et son dortoir se remplissait petit à petit de bouquets de toutes sortes. Les sauges bleues (5), iris (6), jacinthes (7), lys (8), marguerites (9), tulipes diaprées (10), renoncules et résédas (11) mélangées et fleurs de pêcher (12) débordaient des multiples vases déposés dans la chambre et embaumaient l'air de leurs douces odeurs.

***** Samedi matin *****

Kieran et Lia étaient tranquillement occupés à déjeuner lorsque Draco arriva pour manger aussi. Il s'installa en face des jumeaux et allait se servir dans le panier dans pain lorsqu'il se fit shooter dedans par Kieran qui était assis juste en face de lui. Il releva alors les yeux pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi il se faisait taper et il s'aperçut alors que le jeune homme lui faisait les gros yeux. Après avoir réussi à attirer l'attention de Drake, Kieran passa la main dans ses cheveux pour que le jeune blond l'imite, ce dernier ayant un petit pétale de pavot dans les cheveux.

C'est juste après cet échange qui n'échappa pas à Lia qu'arriva le hibou qui amena cette fois un bouquet de pavots (13). Lia fit alors le lien et se plongea alors dans ses pensées pour revoir son jugement initial. Elle était déjà sous le charme de cet admirateur inconnu et, le fait de découvrir que celui-ci était en fait le grand Draco Malefoy qui fait se pâmer toutes les filles ne faisait que la rendre encore plus fière et heureuse de se sentir aimée de cette si délicate manière.

Les jours suivants, elle reçut aussi un bouquet de pervenches (14) et un autre de tulipes jaunes (15) et à chaque fois, elle put voir que Draco n'attendait qu'une seule chose : voir sa réaction. Et le ne put que tomber encore plus amoureuse de Draco en le voyant se réjouir et être si heureux de seulement la voir sourire et être contente. Elle savait déjà que Drake était un veela et de savoir qu'il l'avait choisie elle et pas une autre, de savoir qu'il serait toujours là pour elle et de savoir qu'elle ne serait jamais trahie d'aucune manière effaça les craintes qu'elle pouvait encore avoir à être tombée amoureuse du playboy de l'école. Son bonheur était assuré et elle n'attendait plus que la possibilité de le créer avec la personne qu'elle savait être son âme-sœur.

Mardi matin, elle reçut un mignon petit bouquet qui était une délicate composition mélangeant des tigridias et des trèfles blancs (16). En enfin, mercredi matin, elle reçut le dernier bouquet de cette magnifique et exceptionnelle cour. C'était un petit bouquet composé d'un assemblage de diverses variétés d'anagallis (17) et accompagné d'un petit mot disant :

_« Je ne pense pas que vous ayez découvert qui j'étais sinon j'aurais assurément eu une petite visite de votre personne._

_J'espère pouvoir vous voir vendredi prochain à 20 h dans la Salle sur demande._

_Avec tout mon amour et tout mon espoir,_

_Votre admirateur »_

Lia sentit alors son cœur se mettre à battre plus rapidement, elle allait enfin pouvoir être en couple avec lui, il allait se déclarer et elle accepterait forcément. Elle pourrait enfin être réunie avec son âme-sœur mais comment avait-elle pu en douter, comment avait-elle pu l'éliminer dans sa première liste ? Maintenant qu'elle le savait, ça lui semblait tellement évident qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, qu'ils étaient fait pour se compléter.

***** Vendredi soir, 20h, la Salle sur demande *****

~Est-ce qu'elle va venir ? Est-ce que mes bouquets de fleurs l'ont assez séduite pour qu'elle accepte ? Est-ce que j'ai vraiment bien fait d'écouter les conseils de Kieran ?~ était occupé à se demander l'héritier Malefoy lorsqu'il fut sorti de ses pensées par le bruit de la clenche de porte qui s'abaissait.

- Tu … tu es là ? demanda Lia en entrant dans la pièce sombre.

Au moment même où elle eut fini sa phrase, la centaine de bougies présentes s'alluma et révéla le magnifique spectacle des bouquets disséminés un peu partout autour d'un délicat petit salon où était assis le jeune blond. Chaque bouquet présent dans la pièce étant l'exacte réplique du bouquet qu'elle avait déjà reçu. Lia était stupéfaite et émerveillée en même temps, tout cela avait été dressé exclusivement à son attention et cela la touchait vraiment beaucoup et ne fit que lui confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà : elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui.

- Viens Lia, je t'en prie, prends le siège que tu préfères.

Lia se dirigea alors vers le fauteuil le plus proche de Draco se qui le ravit même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Bonsoir Draco.

- Je suppose que tu sais ce que je vais te dire…

- C'est fort possible.

- Comme tu le sais sûrement, je suis un veela. Mais ce que tu ne sais peut-être pas, c'est que j'ai su que tu étais mon âme-sœur durant les grandes vacances, j'étais le « péquenot » qui t'a bousculé…

- Ah !

- Oui, ah. Et donc, j'ai tout essayé à la rentrée pour tenter d'attirer ton attention mais rien n'y faisait, tu ne voyais rien de tout ce que je faisais. J'ai donc décidé de demander à ton frère s'il ne pouvait pas m'aider et il m'a soumis une idée : les fleurs. Je me suis alors mis à t'envoyer chaque jour un petit bouquet de fleur pour t'exprimer ce que je ressentais et pour tenter de te séduire et, vu que tu es ici, je suppose que ça a plutôt bien fonctionné, non ?

- Oui, mon frère avait raison, les fleurs m'ont vraiment touchée et j'ai trouvé que cette façon de faire la cour était tout simplement magique ! Mais, lorsque j'ai découvert que c'était toi, je n'en suis devenue que plus amoureuse.

- Tu savais ?

- Oui, je l'ai découvert avec le bouquet de pavots, tu avais un pétale dans les cheveux et Kieran t'a discrètement fait signe mais pas assez discrètement pour que je ne fasse pas le lien lorsque j'ai reçu le bouquet…

- Ah… Mais sinon, je t'ai demandé de venir pour une raison précise. Je souhaiterais savoir si tu accepterais de te lier à moi Lia. Etant un veela, je ne recherche que la compagnie de mon âme-sœur et te demander de sortir avec moi n'aurait donc aucun sens et c'est pour cette raison que je te demande cela de cette façon et c'est pour cette raison que je te demande cela de cette façon…

- Bien sûr que j'accepte de me lier à toi mais est-ce que… commença-t-elle en ayant le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

- Non non, on n'est pas obligé de concrétiser le lien pour le créer ! la rassura-t-il en comprenant ce qu'elle demandait.

Le lendemain matin, on vit, à la surprise de tout le monde, Lia assise sur les genoux de Draco Malefoy qui était tranquillement occupé à la nourrir. En réalité, la seule personne qui n'était absolument pas surprise et qui était même plutôt contente était Kieran.

~Et bien, il leur aura fallu le temps mais ils auront fini par se mettre en couple ces deux-là !~ pensa-t-il en s'installant face au nouveau couple comme si tout était normal.

* * *

1. « Revelat sententiam » est du latin et signifie : « Dévoile la phrase » on n'utilise pas « mot de passe » car on ne connaît pas la traduction latine de ce mot…

2. Le lilas signifie : premiers émois de l'amour.

3. Le yucca signifie : mon amour brûle pour vous mais vous ne le savez pas.

4. L'orchidée signifie : vous me paraissez merveilleuse et hors d'atteinte.

5. La sauge bleue signifie : je pense à vous.

6. L'iris signifie : je vous aime tendrement.

7. La jacinthe signifie : je veux vous offrir la douceur de mon amour.

8. Le lys signifie : l'amour que je vous porte est pur comme le cristal.

9. La marguerite signifie : mon regard ne se pose que sur vous.

10. La tulipe diaprée signifie : vous avez des yeux magnifiques.

11. La renoncule signifie : vous êtes divine, vous êtes pleine de charmes tandis que la réséda signifie : vos qualités surpassent vos charmes.

12. La fleur de pêcher signifie : je suis votre prisonnier.

13. Le pavot signifie : mes rêves sont emplis de votre image.

14. La pervenche signifie : mes pensées ne sont peuplées que de votre image.

15. La tulipe jaune signifie : je suis désespérément amoureux.

16. Le tigridia signifie : faites-moi l'honneur et le trèfle blanc : pensez à moi. Draco utilise cette combinaison pour inviter Lia à penser à lui.

17. L'anagallis signifie : rendez-vous.

* * *

à suivre...

* * *

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre ? *yeux de bébés panthères troooop mimi* Reviews ?

( )( )

=(°x°)= Je sais, ce n'est pas une panthère mais un lapin mais je fais ce que je peux… RCR


End file.
